Shinobi Sensei Naruto!
by KuroKaitoKitsune
Summary: Life was unpredictable, Naruto was aware of that, but seriously? Ending up somewhere unknown? That was a whole new level of unpredictability. Of course, it doesn't stop there, and that bastard Eishun just had to force him to become a teacher at this place called Mahora Academy. Oh well, he'd just have to juggle being a teacher, while also trying to find a way back home.
1. The New Teacher(s)

AN: Yup, I'm back.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Mahora Sensei Negima.

* * *

1\. The New Teacher(s)

* * *

Naruto stared out of the windows of the train. A pissed off look on his face. Of all the things that could happen...

Of all the things...

The blonde grumbled, moving around a bit, feeling uncomfortable in the stupid clothes he was wearing at the moment. Right now he was wearing a white button-up shirt, with on top of that a black vest. A nicely knotted black tie was hanging from his neck, as his bottom half was clothed with black slacks. Naruto cringed as he looked at himself, he looked so... strange. He was even wearing some fancy schmancy dress shoes. How stupid was that?

Naruto sighed to himself. How the hell had he ended up here?

 **XxX**

"Wha?" Naruto blinked owlishly at the man in front of him. "What did you say? I think I misheard you, Eishun," Naruto shook his head. The man couldn't be that stupid.

"Well what did you exactly hear, Naruto?" Eishun asked him, as he leaned back in his chair, adjusting his glasses.

The blonde snorted, "Some bullshit about me playing teacher this, teacher that at Mahora-whassat?" Naruto waved his dismissively.

A smile appeared on Eishun's face, "That seems to sum it up pretty much."

Naruto let out a laugh, "Good one, Eishun," Naruto gave him a thumbs up, "almost believed you there." His only answer was a silent stare. Naruto quieted down, as he squinted his eyes at him, "What? Don't tell me you're being serious?" Silent stare. "No, no," Naruto shook his head vigorously, as he crossed his arms in front of him in the shape of an 'X', "NO!"

"Aw, come one, Naruto! It won't be that bad," Eishun tried to convince him. "Besides you'll be able to see Takamichi again."

Naruto scoffed, his eyes burning with fire at the mention of the man, "Like I care about that ramen-stealing bastard. I'll kick his ass if I ever see that asshole again." Irritated, he ran a hand through his hair, "And, of course it will be bad. I'm not a teacher!"

"That's why you'll have to go to Mahora, and become one once you're there."

"Gee, oh wow, does the teacher title come along with the whole teaching skills package or am I to be thrown to the wolfs?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

Eishun laughed, throwing Naruto a wink, "You'll find a way, Naruto."

"I'm fricking FOURTEEN!"

Seeing the blonde so frustrated, Eishun let out a sigh, "You really don't want to do this?"

"No," Naruto answered, running a hand through his blonde hair. "Look, let me beat up people for you or something. You and I know both that I'm good at that, but this?" He shook his head. "I'm a fighter, man, not a teacher."

"I understand," the brunette let his head drop and sighed sadly, "you don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Naruto was just about ready to open his mouth and thank the man, when he continued. "I mean, it's not as if you owe me anything…"

"Oh, go fuck yourself."

"I mean, I only took care of you when you had no one here, "The brunet glanced at Naruto, as the blonde dragged his hands down his face. "I guess if this is much for you… You don't have to fulfill this wish of mine," Eishun let out a dramatic sigh, "Oh, my poor, poor, little Konoka," he began, as he grabbed a picture frame from his desk, "I guess daddy wasn't able to get you extra protection. I'm sorry, sweetie," he finished, stroking the picture of his daughter, all the while throwing Naruto some glances.

Naruto groaned, as he rubbed his temples. "Ugh. Ughhhh. I'll do it. I'll do it, all right. Just stop throwing me those stupid looks."

"Haha! I knew I could count on you, boy!" Eishun laughed, throwing the blonde a big smile. Naruto just bristled. A gently smile appeared on Eishun's face, " Believe me, Naruto. I wouldn't have chosen you for this thing, if I didn't believe you were capable of doing it." They shared a look, before the man let out another laugh. "Also, would you mind delivering this message to Father?"

"Yeah, yeah, no problem," Naruto snorted. "When do I leave for this Moharat School?"

"Mahora Academy," the brunette corrected him. "And about that," Eishun took a sip from his cup of tea, throwing Naruto an innocent look. "The Headmaster expects you to be there over 3 hours."

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead, "It takes to 2 hours to travel from Kyoto to Tokyo, you bastard! And that's if I'm even able to catch a train that goes that way!"

"There's one leaving in half an hour," The man told him. "Better pack fast."

"I hope you get fricking diarrheas, you asshole," Naruto said, as he stomped out of his office.

 **XxX**

' _Stupid Eishun,'_ Naruto thought as he looked around. ' _Sure are a lot of girls here.'_ Left and right he was surrounded by girls. He had yet to see a boy. _'Strange..?'_ He was broken out of thoughts when he heard someone sneeze loudly.

A-ACHOOOO!

' _What the..'_

"Kyaaaaa!"

All of a sudden he felt a gush of wind, and was met by an eyeful of panties. He immediately closed his eyes, as blood rushed to his cheeks.

Luckily it didn't take long after that, before he heard an announcement, stating the train was approaching Mahora Academy, and he opened his eyes and prepared to exit the train. Unfortunately, as soon as the doors opened, things became hectic as every person in there began to make their way to the school building at top speed. Some were even using things like roller-skates and skateboards.

'' **To All Students: This is the Guidance Committee. This week is Zero Late attendances week. And it's only ten minutes until the bell! Let's hurry it up! Any Students late this week will be issued a Yellow Card! Please try to arrive with plenty time to spare.''**

Getting over his shock, Naruto followed the others at a more relaxed pace and made his way towards the school building. He was sure to look around. This campus was huge. It only took a few minutes, before he was inside the building. From there on, it became a bit tricky. Whereas he could just follow the others before, now he didn't have a clue where he had to go. Maybe he shouldn't have taken his time walking here.

Oh well, he'd just have to follow his guts, and he'd find the headmaster's office in no time. After all, how big could this building be? Shrugging, the blonde started to walk.

It was only fifteen minutes later, and he already regretted everything. How big could a building be? Very big, apparently. For real, though. How many stupid rooms did a building need? Frustrated, the blonde ruffled his hair with both his hands.

"Is everything all right, boy?" He heard a voice behind him ask, and turned around.

Behind him was standing a tall brunette. She was wearing a white colt sweater, with a long brown skirt to match. As she adjusted her glasses, she sent him a gentle smile.

"I'm a bit lost," Naruto admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, his cheeks warming a bit, when he heard her giggle.

"I figured that when I saw you in this building," she said, confusing him a bit. "I think you've got the wrong building."

Naruto blinked, "Oh, is that so? My bad, I didn't know. You see, I'm actually looking for the Headmaster's office, and I just followed the others entering this building."

"The headmaster?" the brunette inquired. "Then I must apologize. You are indeed in the right building. If you'd like I could walk you there," she offered, watching a grin grow on the blonde's face.

"Really? That would help me a lot." Naruto pumped a fist in the air. "Thank you, lady!"

The brunette silently studied the blonde, a gentle smile washing on her face, as she witnessed the blonde's antics. The blonde halted his movements, a thought entering his mind.

"Ooh! I don't think I've caught your name," Naruto suddenly realized. Putting out his hand, he introduced himself, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"Minamoto Shizuna, it's a pleasure meeting you, Naruto-san."

 **XxX**

After their short introduction, it didn't take long before they neared the headmaster's office. Shizuna motioned the blonde to halt, while she herself knocked on the door, which was met by a 'come in'. Opening the door, she walked inside the room, and bowed her head in respect at the headmaster, "Konoe-sama."

"Ah, Shizuna-kun, I believe you have escorted Negi successfully to his class?" Naruto heard an old man ask.

Shizuna nodded her head. "Yes, he has already started his lesson, but that's not why I have returned, I'm actually here for one Uzumaki Naruto. I believe he has an appointment with you," she informed him, as she motioned the blonde to enter the room.

Stepping inside the room, the blonde blinked at the old man sitting behind the desk. He had an oddly shaped bald head, giant bushy eyebrows, and long pierced earlobes.

"Thank you for escorting him, Shizuna-kun. If you don't mind could you sent Nitta-kun here for me," the old asked. The brunette nodded, and made her way to exit the room, waving goodbye to the blonde, while he thanked her once again.

As soon as she left the room, the old man averted his attention to the newcomer. "You must be Naruto-san," the headmaster stated, looking over the blonde. Naruto saluted him with an "Osu! At your service, old man!". The headmaster chuckled at his behavior, "I'm Konoe Konoemon, Mahora Academy's Headmaster. My son-in-law has been telling me about you." Naruto looked a bit surprised. "I've heard you're quite proficient when it comes to the Japanese language."

"Yeah, I've studied it," Naruto answered, nodding his head. Apparently his native language and the one spoken here were very similar, almost the same. Strange, right? Anyway, just to be sure, Eishun advised him to still study the Japanese language, in case there might be a language barrier somewhere. Which in hindsight was a very a good decision, seeing as while both languages were pretty much the same when it came down to its grammar and writing, the vocabulary, however, seemed to differ a lot. It seemed like his native one was missing a big chunk of words, while the other one only seemed to be missing a bit, most of them connected to the shinobi-system back home.

Naturally, the problem was solved easily. With the help of a few shadow clones and some time, he acquired quite the knowledge about the language, and even some about the culture and different classical literature. For some reason, Eishun had pretty much forced different kind of stupid books like that down his throat.

Konoemon nodded his head, "Being knowledgeable is good, but knowledge isn't the only thing you need if you want to be a successful teacher. Are you sure you're up to it? Because if you're not, I'll have to sent you back."

Naruto paused, before he shot the old man a cocky smile, "Well I gave my word and came all the way here, so I guess I'll better give it my all," Naruto answered, giving him the thumbs up. Besides for some reason Eishun thought he'd be successful as a teacher, so he'd better not disappoint that bastard, "You know what?" He began again, feeling a bit more determined. "I'm going to become one the best teachers you've had here. That's a promise!" He announced, his fist held out in front of him, proudly.

Konoemon gave an hearty laugh. "Hohoho! That's the spirit, boy!" Reaching inside his desk drawer, he pulled out some documents, and held them out for the blonde to grab. "These are your class registries."

Grabbing them, Naruto looked them over, before he frowned. "I only have girls in my classes," he commented, looking a bit confused.

"Of course. This is an all-girls academy, after all," Konoemon informed him nonchalantly.

Naruto looked a bit concerned, hearing the new information.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun, as long you're not a pervert everything will be all right," Konoeman assured the blonde, smiling at him. "But if you _are_ a pervert…" He began again. His smile wiped of his face, as he looked him dead in the eye, a sinister aura surrounding him. "I can assure you there will be **grave consequences** ," he finished, holding the aura a bit longer, before it diminished and he shared another hearty laugh. "But I'm sure you'll have nothing to worry about."

Naruto joined him in his laugher, his own a bit more nervous. Well, at least he wasn't a pervert, so he'd have nothing to worry about. Right?

They ceased their laughing, as they both heard a knock. "Come in," Konoemon called.

The door opened, as an old man wearing a dark grey suit walked inside, bowing his head in respect. "You asked for me, Konoe-sama?" He asked, once inside, adjusting his rectangular glasses.

"Ah, Nitta-kun, good timing. I'd like you to meet Uzumaki Naruto," Konoemon introduced them to each other, as they shook each other's hands. "He'll be the one taking over some of your classes. He's new here, and also new in the whole teaching business, so I thought it'd be best if you'd be the one to welcome him, seeing as you're the head of the Japanese language department. If you could please show him how things work here," the Headmaster told him, before he winked at the blonde, "maybe even give him some pointers."

''Of course, Konoemon-sama," Nitta-sensei nodded his head. "I think it'd be wise if we start immediately, so if you excuse us, we'll be on our way." The old teacher bowed his head in respect once again, as he and the boy exited his office.

"Later, old man, 't was nice meeting ya." Konoemon laughed heartily, while Nitta-sensei looked a bit put off at the lack of respect for the headmaster, but seeing as the headmaster himself didn't really mind, he decided not to lecture the blonde on his behavior.

"How about we start with a tour, Naruto-kun?" Nitta-sensei suggested, as Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "Along the way we could visit the classes you're going to teach, and if you would like, you can go introduce yourself. After that we can go to the staff room where you can meet your colleagues."

"Sure, sounds good to me."

With that Nitta-sensei started his tour. Every now and then he would give him bits of information about different thing. Considering the size of the academy, the older man had decided to only show him the most important places. Along the way they would make stops at the classes he was supposed to take over.

"This should be the last one," Nitta-sensei began, "this is class is 2-A," he continued, before he winced at the sounds that were escaping the classroom. "This one's pretty rowdy, as you can hear," he joked, before his visage changed into a much more stricter one and he opened the door. "What is going on here!?"

The students inside the classroom ceased their fighting as they heard his voice, freezing in their places.

"Return to your seats!" he commanded them, making them all scramble to their seats. Once they were all seated Nitta-sensei gave them a hard glare, "This kind of behavior… You should all be ashamed, if you were my class I would have punished you already," The man shook his head, before he looked around the classroom, "Where is Takahata-sensei?" he inquired at the absence of the man, before noticing a kid, "And you are?"

"A-ah, I'm Negi Springfield," Negi introduced himself politely, "I'm their teacher right now, instead of Takamichi. I've actually replaced him," he clarified. Honestly, he was relieved that the man had showed up. His students didn't really listen to him, so he was relieved someone had stopped the chaos before it escalated into something far worse.

"Ah," Nitta-sensei nodded in understanding, as he held out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Negi-sensei. Welcome to the team. You can call me Nitta-sensei," he introduced himself, before he motioned for the blonde to enter the classroom. "If you don't mind, I'd like to introduce another new staff member to the class."

Naruto walked inside, only pausing when he stood in the middle, next to Nitta-sensei and the little redheaded kid called Negi. "Yo! I'm Uzumaki Naruto," he gave the class a short wave. "I'll be teaching you guys Japanese from now on, replacing Nitta-sensei," he told them, gesturing at the old man.

"…"

"…"

"WHAT! ANOTHER KID!" One girl in the back burst out, yelling in frustration, as she pulled at her hair.

"Kagurazaka-san! Silence!" The girl recoiled in her seat at Nitta-sensei's booming voice, probably having forgotten the presence of the other teacher due to her frustration. She quickly shrunk in her seat, hiding behind her others classmates, a scowl on her face, as she muttered something about 'demon ogre Nitta' and 'stupid kids'. Catching his eyes, even from behind her classmates, the girl sent him a glare.

Being as mature as he was, Naruto held eye contact with her, before he returned the glare tenfold, because Uzumaki freaking Naruto did not back off from anyone. This girl was no exception. Yeah, take that!

The two of them continued their glaring contest, before they both huffed and looked away.

Deciding to observe the reaction of the other students, his eyes swept around the class, silently. Aside from that one outburst, there was no big reaction. They were all just silently looking at him. He wasn't really sure why, but he could feel a bit of anxiety built in his belly. Maybe it was because of the strange look in their eyes. Or maybe it was the weird energy that they seemed to be omitting. Like, as if they were suppressing something. He could almost feel them vibrate in their chairs.

Eh.

Meh.

Probably his imagination. They all seemed to be well behaved. Actually, now that he was thinking about it, all his classes seemed to be exceptionally well behaved. Seems that he had lucked out. This was going to be a piece of cake!

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard the school bell ring, indicating class had finished. Naruto turned his back to the class and faced Negi, "Seems we used up your remaining time. My bad," he apologized, a grin on his face, as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Oh no, it's quite all right, Naruto-sensei," Negi answered, reassuring him. Without these two interfering, the fight from before would've probably continued until class ended. The boy mentally cried at the idea. He was not giving up, though!

Naruto rubbed his chin, a small frown growing on his face, "Naruto-sensei, huh? Sounds weird. Why don't we keep it at just Naruto." He winked at the kid, before he followed Nitta-sensei out of the room, "See ya."

The two of them made their way to the staff room, meeting Takamichi on the way there. The blonde was sure to throw him a nasty glare and some finger action, when Nitta-sensei wasn't looking. Takamichi sweat dropped at the blonde's antics, shaking his head, as he arrived at 2-A's classroom .

"So how was your first lesson, Negi-sensei?"

 **XxX**

Nitta-sensei had informed him as much as he could. When they arrived at the staff room, the man was sure to show him his new workplace. After that he showed him the curriculum of his subject, and told him what this school expected from him and his class to achieve this year, and such things. After that, he was sure to tell him to always prepare his lessons. Even showing him some handy models he could use to format his lessons. Having have told him pretty much everything, the old man ended the tour, and went along his own business, but not before he made sure to tell the blonde to approach him if he ever needed help or anything. Naruto was sure to thank the old man for his offer, and all his help, before he started to work on his preparations for tomorrow.

Some time had passed and he was finished preparing his classes for tomorrow. So needless to say, the blonde was bored out of his mind. Maybe he could go check on 'Michi.

Takamichi might have been a ramen-stealing bastard, but he was bored, so he'd have to forgive him for that. Maybe give him a good beating, before he'd get on the road of forgiveness, but he'd decide on that later.

Anyway, according to some of his colleagues 'Michi was apparently having a party or something in the classroom of class 2-A. With that in mind, the blonde made his way to the 2-A's classroom.

"I love you… I love you, sensei." A pause. "But I guess this would never work out between us…"

"D-don't say that!"

Naruto frowned. He recognized that voice, but from where? Being the nosy ass brat that he was, he quickened his pace to see what exactly was happening, he stopped dead in his tracks when he witnessed the scene in front of him. _'What. The. Fuck.'_

The kid from before, Negi-sensei he recalled, was having an intimate moment with the girl from the outburst, Kagaruwhatus or something. He forgot. Anyway, she was holding his face, both of their eyes closed, as she inched closer to him.

Without his consent, a disgusted noise escaped from his mouth, "Shota-con," His eyes widened when the word escaped his mouth, as he quickly threw his hands over his mouth, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Two pair of eyes turned to him, as he forced an laugh out of his throat, "Haha… Don't mind me, I was just passing…" Gulping, the blonde took a few steps. Naruto being Naruto, he of course couldn't keep his mouth shut, and just as he was about to pass them on the stairs, he just had to open his big mouth

"You might want to lay off on the illegal stuff, ya know, though I'm not sure this is really legal either," Naruto mused thoughtfully. Oh well, he didn't really care.

He was suddenly yanked by his collar, as the girl glared at him, "Who're you calling a shota-con?" Damn, she sure had a strong grip.

''Well you did try to kiss him,'' The blonde stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone which only served to make the girl angrier.

''I was practicing on confessing to Takahata-sensei,'' she screamed and stopped shaking him.

''You do know that Takamichi isn't a kid,'' the blonde deadpanned, ticking the girl further off.

''Of course I do! What do you think I am? Stupid?'' the girl screamed as she started to shake and strangle him again.

The blonde was tempted to nod his head, just to piss her off, but right now that wasn't really such a great idea, considering her hold on his collar. He'd rather not face her wrath. "No comment." Apparently, that wasn't the best thing to say either, because the girl's grip strengthened, as she shook him harder.

''Asuna-san you should let go of Naruto-san,'' the kid said while waving his arms but was ignored by the orange haired girl as she continued strangling the blond, only to stop when a flash of light appeared. Looking up they saw Asakura and a few other girls.

''Asuna! Stop harassing Naruto-sensei!'' a blond girl shouted as she saw Asuna strangle her soon-to-be Japanese teacher. Asuna just glared at the girl and dropped Naruto who had swirls in his eyes.

''Geez woman, you didn't have to shake me that hard,'' the blonde said while standing up and shooting an annoyed glare at Asuna which she returned.

''Then don't act like an idiot besides I have name you know, Kagurazaki Asuna, us it,'' she growled annoyed. She had a name so he could at least use it damn it. Besides she started to get annoyed by being called 'woman' or 'shota-con'. Ugh this idiotic blonde really annoyed her. Why were blondes so annoying?

Naruto felt an tug on his sleeve.

"Hey, Naruto-sensei!"

Casting a glance to his side, he saw two ten year old looking girls. Both had orange/pinkish hair and looked identical to each other, except for their hairstyles. The one who was tugging his sleeve had long pigtails, while the other one, who was standing next to her, had hair in two little buns.

"Since you're here, why don't you join us, Sensei!" The one with pigtails grinned at him, dragging him to the classroom, as the others followed them. Naruto shrugged. Oh well, why not? They seemed like a nice class. Well behaved and all. Wouldn't hurt right? "Everyone! Naruto-sensei is here!" The little girl shouted, pointing at him with both of her hands, as if presenting him.

From what he witnessed from the class, he had expected different things. Maybe a few glances at him, before the girls continued with their own thing. Maybe a polite greeting 'Hello, Naruto-sensei'. Or maybe his students had already forgotten him and thinking things like 'who's the super duper handsome blonde guy who seems so cool' – okay , he might've exaggerated there a little bit. Only a tiny bit though – before they continued whatever they were doing before.

What he hadn't expected, was for his new students to lose their shit, as soon as their eyes caught sight of his figure.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!

' _What the–'_ was the only thing Naruto could think, before he was surrounded by girl.

"WHERE ARE YOU FROM?"

"HOW OLD ARE YOU?"

"DO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

Naruto tried not to freak out, as different girls hugged him, snuggled and cuddled him. Some even pinched his butt. He didn't know who, but he felt it. These girls were forward. Like, really forward. They wanted something? They freaking went for it, and grabbed it. No stopping. Full determination. No sense of boundaries at all.

What happened to that silent class? With all those girls who were silently listening. Being so obedient. These girls? These girls were animals. They couldn't have been the same.

"Now, now, girls, give Naruto-sensei some space," Takamichi told them from his seat next to Shizuna-sensei, a lazy grin on his face. The girls pouted at what their former teacher had said, but listened to him nonetheless and gave the blonde some space.

Naruto blinked, thankful that Takamichi had taken care of that little fiasco, before he noticed Shizuna-sensei sitting next to him.

Holy shit. That little thing from before didn't make him look like a pervert, right? She saw that it wasn't his doing, right? What if she reported back to the old man? He had to be careful.

''Naruto-sensei, I'm Asakura Kazumi, 2-A's reporter, can I ask you a few questions?'' Asakura asked.

Naruto nodded, even though he was still a bit confused at their change of behavior, ''Sure, go ahead.''

''First question: How old are you?'' Asakura asked as a lot of girls looked at him as if expecting something.

The blonde gulped and said, ''I'm fourteen years old,'' As soon as he said that a lot of the girls squealed.

''Second question: Where are you from?''

''I'm from Kyoto,'' Naruto smiled before he felt a heated gaze pointed at the back of his head. Glancing behind he made eye contact with a black haired girl, who had her hair pulled in a side ponytail. A big frown on her face, as she glared at him. Why was she glaring at him? He had no idea. She looked away, and before he could dwell any longer on the matter, Asakura pulled his attention to herself again, ready to ask another question.

''Last question,'' Asakura began, making a lot of girls pay attention, as she leaned a bit forward, ''Do you have a girlfriend?''

Ok, he hadn't expected that… Did it really matter, though? The blonde mentally rubbed his chin. Maybe he should say he had one. The girls seemed pretty forward, so maybe lying about having a girlfriend would make them back off. He frowned mentally. But he didn't really enjoy the idea of lying to his students just like that. So maybe he shouldn't lie to them? Also, maybe they weren't really that forward? After all, during his visit with old man Nitta, they seemed very innocent. Maybe they were just excited because this was the first time they saw him outside class and just in general. He was new here, so that might've build some excitement. Right?

Finishing his mental conversation with himself, he stuttered out his reply, ''Uh… n-no?'' Asakura gave him a smile, thanking him for his time, before she backed off, as she and many other girls smiled to themselves.

Naruto mentally cried anime tears, as he excused himself and made his way to Takamichi. For some reason, he wasn't sure why, but their reaction didn't really ease his worries.

 **XxX**

"So did you find another place to stay?" Asuna asked Negi, after she had finished lecturing him. Right now she, Konoka, the brat, and the blonde asshole were walking to the station. Somewhere during the party the four of them had found each other, and for some reason stayed around each other to hang around.

Negi looked down. "Umm… no…"

Asuna frowned. Well she couldn't just let him sleep outside by himself. He was just a kid, after all. Even if he was one hell of an annoying kid. She sighed. Looked like she had to make some space in her room. After all, apparently not all teachers were as lucky as the blonde to get their own place. Hey…. Wait a second…

"Blondie!" She called, as the blonde hummed to let her know he heard her. "Hey, can't you let Negi stay at your place?" she asked, a bit hopeful. "I mean, you're both teachers so it would fit, right? You can do your teacher stuffs together… Won't that be fun!" she tried, finishing her sentence with obvious fake enthusiasm.

Naruto froze.

Getting no reply, Asuna huffed in annoyance. "Hey, I was talking to you, Blondie." He still didn't say anything back, as he just stood there frozen. Konoka and Negi looked at the blonde worriedly. "What's with you? Getting quiet all of a sudden." The blonde just stood there shell shocked. His face growing white. "Hey, you all right?" she asked, being a bit worried for the blonde, her voice was softer than usual.

The blonde finally reacted to her voice, as he fell to his knees, a look of utter disbelieve painted on his voice."…I… I forgot…" Naruto grabbed his head. "I totally forgot! I'm FREAKING HOMELESS!" His voice raised to an hysterical level at the end of his sentence, as he pulled on his hair in frustration.

"WHAT!" Asuna yelled out in disbelief, as a vein popped from her forehead. "Then why the fuck were you walking so confidently with us?" she demanded, wanting an explanation. This stupid dumb ass blonde. "I thought you were going home!"

"I was planning on going home… The place back in Kyoto…" He had been fully prepared to take the train back to Eishun's place, without any second thought. If the girl hadn't said anything, he probably would've had already boarded a train. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. His day had been so packed, he had no time to ask or even think about his living arrangements.

Asuna pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "You're one hell of an idiot, you know that, right?"

"I know…"

Asuna sighed, sharing a look with Konoka. The brunette looked worriedly at her teachers. "You can stay with us. Both of you." Not one new roommate, but two. Sure was going to be packed in her and Konoka's little dorm. Oh well, she couldn't really leave them behind either, could she?

"Really?" Both Naruto and Negi looked hopeful at her, as she rolled her eyes at them.

"Yeah, yeah."

Naruto jumped to his feet, throwing his arms around Asuna, surprising her. "Thanks! Naruto grinned in happiness and relief, as he hugged the girl.

' _Wha.'_ Asuna just stood there shocked as the blonde hugged her, not having expected this reaction.

The hug dragged on and on, before the blonde moved his mouth next to her ear and whispered. "You do realize I'm not ten, right?"

Several tick marks appeared on Asuna's forehead, her face contorted to rage. Naruto quickly unwrapped his arms from around the girl, a huge smile on his face, as he jumped away from Asuna.

"I'm joking!" Naruto laughed, holding up his hands, as he watched her glare at him. "Thanks again, I appreciate it." Moving back to her, he threw one arm around her shoulders. "You're the best, ya know!"

Asuna sighed in annoyance. "You're hella annoying, Blondie."

* * *

AN: So, I'm rewriting this, sort of. Is a lot going to change? No, sorry. I'm not that creative. Some elements are going to change, some are left out, some little new things are to be added, but for the most part it's going to be the same. The original was, personally, just very cringe-worthy, so I couldn't continue that one. Is this one not going to be cringe-worthy? Probably going to be just as bad as the previous one, but oh well...


	2. Getting Started

**AN: Thank you so much for all the kind reviews. Really made my day.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.**

* * *

2\. Getting Started

* * *

'' _So you wanted to say something to me, Asuna-kun?'' Takamichi asked her, his hands resting in his pockets. In front of him stood a flustered Asuna who was twiddling her fingers and looking down. Negi stood behind her with a cauldron that had hearts on it and Naruto stood beside him. (Wait, what?)_

'' _T…Takahata-sensei, I…I made you some tea,'' Asuna told him, as she held out a cup towards her crush. ''It's really good… Would you like some?'' she offered him, an innocent look on her face, as Naruto snorted behind her at her pretend-play. (Eat shit, Asshole!)_

 _Takahata accepted the cup. ''Hmmm this is a love potion, isn't it?" he asked, before he sent the girl a smile. "There's no need for that...''_

 _Asuna gasped in surprise._ '' _Ehhh what do you mean?'' she asked, a blush adorning her cheeks._

'' _Because I've been in love with you for a long time,'' he laughed, making her shocked. Then he cupped her cheek and inched closer for a kiss. ''Asuna-kun.''_

'' _T... Takahata-sensei-sensei..'' she said softly and closed her eyes as her ex-teacher's lips came closer and closer._

 **-End dream-**

Asuna slowly opened her eyes only to find herself kissing a little brat's forehead.

…

…

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

It was this noise that woke Naruto up from his dream about ramen. Jumping out of his futon, he slipped in a fighting stance and looked around in hope to find out what was wrong, only to find Asuna and the brat together in bed. He sighed and slipped out of his fighting stance, before it all of a sudden dawned on him.

He pointed accusingly at Asuna.''Holy shit! You really are a shota-con!'' he shouted, before he switched his gaze to look at Negi and gave the boy a thumb up. ''Don't worry, kid, I won't let that shota-con do anything to y– OOF'' was all he could say, before a pillow hit him right in the face, courtesy Asuna, and fell on the ground.

A vein popped from Asuna's forehaid. "Stop calling me a shota-con!" she screamed at Naruto who was groaning.

''I'd say, stop acting like one'' Naruto muttered with an annoyed look as he stood up and stretched out. ''Jeez, harassing little brats, find a new hobby, shota-con,'' he muttered quietly to himself.

Asuna growled at the blonde, before she returned her attention to the cause of the whole problem. ''And you,'' she pointed at Negi,'' What the hell do you think you're doing sleeping in my bed!''

Negi shot her a nervous look. ''A-Asuna-san I'm sorry, it's just that I'm used to sleeping with onee-chan,'' Negi tried to explain, as Konoka also started to wake up from all the noise that was made.

"WH-what! God, you're such a kid!'' Asuna groaned, feeling frustrated. Naruto just shot her a deadpan stare.

''Stop acting like you didn't like it, you shota-con. Besides I bet –'' he started but stopped as soon as he saw her give him that, that damnable, evil smile and hid behind Konoka who was stretching out. "Hehe, nothing," he finished innocently, as he gulped.

"Thought so," She replied sweetly, before her eyes fell to her alarm clock, ''Wah, it's already 5 am!'' Asuna shouted in surprise as soon as she saw what time it was. She jumped out her bed and grabbed whatever was in reach. Frustrated and having too little time, she just decided to forego manners and started to dress herself, very, very fast, not caring about the presence of the others. She couldn't afford being later right now. Luckily, Naruto had the decency to close his eyes, while Negi was still a bit bleary eyed. '' Hey, Konoka, I'm leaving!'' she shouted back, as she rushed out of the room.

''Asuna-san, where are you going?'' the brat asked but Asuna had already left, so Konoka answered instead.

''Nnnn... Her part time job,'' she answered as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, while Naruto just raised an eyebrow, surprised that the girl had a part time job. ''I'll make breakfast for you guys," she offered, "Do you like sunny side up or scrambled?'' she asked them with a smile as she put on an apron.

The boys shared a glance, looking a bit thoughtful, before Negi finally answered, ''Sunny side up, please."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement, ''Same here,'' Naruto told her, smiling at the cheerful girl. Eishun's daughter seemed to be a happy girl. ''Hey, I'm going to take a quick shower if you guys don't mind,'' he told them, as he picked some clothes and made his way to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later Naruto was all clean and dressed up, as he stepped out of the bathroom. A frustrated look painted on his face was, as he looked at his tie as if it were his greatest enemy.

''Stupid tie," Naruto muttered as he ran a frustrated hand through his damp hair. He glared vehemently at his left hand that held a black tie.

''Ara ara~ Having trouble with your tie, Naruto-sensei,'' he looked up to see the amused faces of Konoka and Negi. Konoka shook her head and made her way to her blonde teacher. When she stood in front of him, she grabbed the tie from his hand, and put it around his neck again .

''Wha-what are–'' the blonde stammered in surprise, but was cut off by the brunette.

''Well since Naruto-sensei can't tie his own tie, I'll do it for him,'' she explained to him, as she began her little handwork. The blonde couldn't help but stare at her smiling face. Seeing it up so close, he couldn't help but notice the resemblance in Konoka's and Eishun's eyes. She definitely inherited them from her father, so it seemed. Funny.

''There,'' she said as she patted the now nicely knotted tie, before she looked at him with a smile, which brought a smile on Naruto's face, ''Now go eat your breakfast,'' she ordered him, while jokingly holding a mallet threateningly, causing Naruto to sweat drop. Where the hell did she even get that mallet from? He shook his head and smiled at her antics.

"Thanks, Konoka,'' he said as he joined Negi at the table, and began eating breakfast.

 **XxX**

''Ah jeez, I was late for my job,'' Asuna complained as she, Konoka, Negi and Naruto were running towards school, '' I should've never agreed on letting someone like you stay with us!''

''Euuuh but it wasn't my fa–'' Negi began but was cut off by Konoka.

''You two sure don't get along very well...'' she commented, a smile on her face, showing how their interactions amused her.

''Pfft I bet she's just mad that she couldn't stay in bed with the brat,'' Naruto shook his head as he was running. His eyes darting around him in suspicion. While on the train, he was sure that he'd felt a hand once or twice on his ass.

''ARGH how many times do I have to tell you, it wasn't like that. I was dreaming about Taka–'' Asuna began but stopped as she realized what she was going to say.

''Ta-Takamichi? You were having dreams about Takamichi?"Naruto gave her a deadpan stare, before his eyes started to twinkle and a teasing smile grew on his face. "How naughty of you, Bells,'' he laughed and avoided an incoming flick, courtesy the bells wearing girl.

"You're annoying, Blondie."

 **xXx**

After arriving at school, Naruto waved them goodbye and made his way towards 3-B's classroom. He was still a little nervous since this would be the first time he'd teach a class. As he arrived at 3-B's classroom he gulped.

 _'This is it. I'm a bit nervous, but it should go well. Seemed like a nice class when I visited with old man Nitta, after all.'_ With that in mind the blonde opened the door.

He walked to the teacher's desk and introduced himself once again,'' Yo, as you all know, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I've replaced Nitta-sensei. I'm going to be your Japanese teacher for the remaining year.'' He looked over his class, and sweat dropped. _'What's with the looks…?'_ he thought nervously, before he cleared his throat and continued, "Considering the fact that this is the first time I'm teaching you guys, I thought it'd be the best if we'd take it a bit slower this period, and start with an introduction, so I can get to know you guys a bit better."

 **.xXx.**

After finishing his classes, Naruto walked to the fountain where he had agreed to meet Negi.

Class was… interesting, for the lack of better word. After the introductions he was able to start his lessons, and luckily his students seemed to be cooperating with him, sort of. Well at least after they had gotten certain things out of their system. Apparently, him being their teacher was very exciting for them, so they did a lot of gushing about him.

Oh well, at least they were mostly quiet during his lectures. Of course, there was some chatter every now and then, but nothing he couldn't just ignore. The thing that made him feel a bit apprehensive, were some of the looks that he was getting from some of his students in his class. He wasn't really sure what he had to make of them, or really think of them. It was a bit unsettling.

As he finally arrived at the fountain, he saw Negi sitting there while three girls were running away. Raising an eyebrow he went to the brat and asked, '' What was that about?''

Negi just shrugged his shoulders, before he looked depressed.

Naruto noticed the look and put a supporting hand on his shoulder, feeling a bit bad for him. ''You had a bad day?''

The little redhead nodded. ''I made Asuna-san mad again,'' he explained.

Naruto blinked. That was the reason he was depressed? He made Bells mad. ''Pfft don't worry kiddo, I make her mad all the time, and I've only known her for a day, or so,'' he said as he dismissed the brat's depression. "It's all right."

"I don't really think that makes it any better…"Negi sweat dropped, before he looked down again. ''A-anyway she was really mad at me. She didn't even look or talk to me during class.''

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a good thing?" Naruto asked, looking thoughtful. "I mean, you were – I'm guessing – busy giving your lecture, so wouldn't it be better if she was quiet."

"But I don't want her to be quiet because she's mad at me," Negi sulked. Naruto nodded his head in understanding. "Besides I'm not really sure she was even listening to me anymore after that."

"Well you could always just try to apologize to her," Naruto suggested, as the boy continued to sulk.

Still depressed, Negi nodded his head, before he perked up – getting an idea. He started to search inside his bag, before he held out a test tube with rainbow colored pills inside it, in triumph.

''What are those? Magic Pills?'' Naruto asked, feeling a bit curious as he saw what the brat was holding.

''Yes– I mean n-no!'' the brat started to freak out. Stupid, stupid him. How could he be so careless in front of someone who didn't know about magic…? He blinked, ''Wait how do you know that these are Magic Pills?''

Naruto shrugged. ''I guessed? I mean, what else would they be?''he asked and tilted his head. "Aren't you a mage?" Naruto was pretty sure that this kid was a mage. After all, why else would the kid be carrying around a big ass staff? So knowing he was a mage, he didn't think that it would be too far-fetched for him to assume those pills were magic pills. So why was the kid so surprised at his question? He continued thinking until it dawned on him, ''Ooooh don't worry kiddo, I already know about magic and stuff," he pretended to zip his mouth, "Your secret is safe."

Negi let out a sigh in relieve, before he focused his gaze on Naruto again, ''Does that mean that Naruto-san is also a mage?'' an excited Negi asked. Maybe they could train together.

''Me?'' the blonde asked, pointing at himself, as the kid sent him an excited look.''Naaaw,'' he responded as he waved his hand dismissively, making Negi deflate a little.

Naruto had never really tried to do anything with magic. With all the homework he got from Eishun, he didn't really have the motivation, to be honest. While his clones helped him learn stuff at a really fast pace, reading all the stuff that he had pretty much made him feel mentally exhausted. Partly because of the mental big rush of information he got from his clones, and partly (and dare he say mostly) because he never really had been a big fan of books or reading, for that matter.

He did learn a thing or two about Eishun's kenjutsu style, though. Practicing swordsmanship was fun. He enjoyed it, especially with it being a breather from all the reading work he had the do. It was physical work, so it didn't mentally strain him. Just body work. He had always favored this kind of learning, letting his body decide what felt right and wrong, instead of some stupid theory that didn't even make sense to him most of the time.

Naruto shook his head, getting a bit lost in thought. He looked at Negi and smiled, ''Hey, kiddo, since I'm finished with all of my classes, how about I'll try to help you with your little problem?'' The redhead nodded and smiled happily.

"I appreciate you offering, Naruto-san."

 **XxX**

Asuna huffed, looking away. ''I don't want it,'' she said, before she walked away from Negi and Naruto. The brat pretty much had ruined her day with his magic. She sure as hell did not need his help to ruin it even more.

Negi didn't give up though. ''But Asuna-san if you think that I'm trying to trick you, I'm not. All you have to do is drink a little bit, '' Negi told her, while she just trembled in anger.

''Come on, Bells, the brat worked hard for your love potion, '' Naruto tried to convince her.

"I told you I don't want it!" Asuna yelled as she grabbed the bottle, ''But if you're so sure why don't you drink it!'' she yelled as she pushed the bottle in Naruto's mouth.

The blonde gagged and pulled the bottle out of his mouth, ''What the hell, why me!?'' Naruto asked, shooting the girl a betrayed look.

Asuna just ignored him and looked at Negi, ''See nothing happened.'' She didn't start loving the idiot so the love potion didn't work, right?

Naruto just sighed in relieve. _'At least I don't have to deal with any girls,'_ he thought, but froze as soon as he felt two arms encircle around his waist. ''Naruto-kun, you're really handsome, you know.''

Looking behind to find the source of the voice, he saw a blushing Konoka. Gulping, Naruto looked at the class and saw that all the girls, except for Asuna, had hearts in their eyes and were walking towards him. Silently crying anime tears he had only one thought, _'Oh no, this isn't going to end well by the looks of it…'_ And right he was, because not even a second later the girls tackled him and tried to undress him. Holy shit. If the headmaster saw him in this situation, he definitely wouldn't be sending out the right message. That wouldn't play all too well for him. He gulped and prayed to the gods above that the old man would never find out about this.

''Oi oi keep your hands off of my pants!'' a freaked out Naruto shouted as a purple haired girl tried to take off his pants. Thank god, he was wearing a belt.

After sacrificing his vest, Naruto finally escaped the girls and ran away. Running for another few minutes, Naruto ended in the library and locked the door behind him. Breathing out in relieve, as he slumped down the door to sit down.

''Naruto-sensei…? '' Hearing his name he looked up, only to see a green haired girl with rectangular glasses walking towards him. What was her name again? Something Haruka, right? Maybe? He wasn't sure. He did know that she was in Negi's class, though.

 _'Anyway, it seems like we're the only ones here, so that's a plus,'_ the blonde thought. A whole class full of girls after him? That was a lost cause. One girl, on the other hand? Well, he'd just have to keep his distance, and everything would be all right. Yeah, he'd just have to hide a bit, and wait till the potion had run its course. Naruto froze, a though occurring him. Did the potion even have some sort of time limit? What if it didn't? What if he would be stuck in this kind of situation for ever? Naruto paled at the idea. If it did, it probably wouldn't last that long, because most likely the old man would've already beheaded him by then for thinking he was a pervert.

Frustrated with himself, the blonde pulled a bit at his hair as he gritted his teeth. Why couldn't he have paid more attention to Negi when the little redhead had prepared the potion. Maybe asked a few questions about how it worked or something. But noooo, it was too boring so he just had to–

While Naruto was busy mentally berating himself, Haruna, who started to get influenced by the love potion, started to unbutton her top. A perverted grin grew on her face, before she quickly jumped the blonde, pushing him to the grounds and straddling his waist, taking Naruto by surprise.

' _What the_ –, _'_ Snapping out of his thoughts, the blonde looked up in surprise, and got an eyeful of a nicely filled out black bra. _'HOLY SHIT! OH MY GOD!'_ He tried to avert his eyes to her face, only to be met by lust filled eyes and a big grin. He gulped. If the headmaster saw him right now, he'd definitely mistake him for a pervert and finish him off, before sending his remains back to Eishun. He really had to take back control of the situation, before someone saw them in this position.

''Co-could you g-get off me?'' the nervous blonde asked with blood streaming out of his nose _. 'Of all the girls I could end up alone with, I just had to end up alone with the most forward one. No sense of boundaries at all.'_ Seriously, though. All the other girls at least started with just touching his (upper) body. Even the purple haired girl that had gone for his pants, started off with feeling up his muscles, before she tried to pull off his pants. This girl, however, apparently had no time to waste. Knew what she wanted and just went for it, head first.

Haruna just laughed perversely. '' You'll do well for my research, Naruto-sensei. Now let's see what you hide under those pants,'' she said as reached one hand behind her, and rested it on the waistband of his pants.

''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!,'' a voice shouted and not even a second later the door was kicked from its hinges and went towards Haruna's head, making her lose conscious. Naruto hoped for her own safety that she had a hard head.

Looking up, Naruto saw Asuna and jumped towards her for a hug,'' Bells! My orange hero– BWAAH,'' only for Asuna to kick him full force away and knock him out.

Negi winced. ''Asuna-san, wasn't that a little too hard,'' he asked with Naruto's vest in his arms.

''Well didn't you say that the fastest way to break the spell was to knock him out,'' she defended herself. She really didn't kick him for pay back or something. Nope, it was to break the spell. Pffft. Sure, blame the spell. Whatever.

''Did you really have to kick me that hard, Bells?'' Naruto groaned, slowly waking up while nursing the bump on his head.

''Stop whining, it's not like I had any other choices,'' she huffed and crossed her arms. Naruto stood up and dusted off his clothes.

''Oh yeah that reminds me, could you come here for a second, Bells?'' Naruto asked Asuna, who raised an eyebrow and walked hesitantly towards him. When she stood in front of him, Naruto studied her closely. "Sorry," he apologized, before he groped her breast and squeezed it, making her moan, him satisfied, and Negi's jaw drop.

''WHAT THE HELL, YOU PERVERT!" Asuna screamed as soon as she realized what the blonde was doing and punched him away.

"Totally deserved that," Naruto groaned as he found himself embedded inside a wall. She had a mighty fist, that's for sure.

Asuna glared at him. "The hell is wrong with you?!" she asked fiercely, as she stalked towards him, a black aura surrounding her.

''Hey, hey, wait!'' the blonde shouted as, he pulled himself from the wall. ''I just wanted to make whether you were really a girl or not.''

A vein popped out on Asuna's forehead. ''And why wouldn't I be a girl hmm?'' she asked him with a dangerously sweet voice that made Naruto gulp.

''We-well since y-you didn't get under the influence of the love potion, I thought maybe you were a boy,'' he said but then gained a thoughtful look, ''but then again, maybe it doesn't work if you're into girls either.'' Oh shit, damn him and his big mouth.

The vein on Asuna's forehead grew bigger. "First of all, that's none of your business." She cracked her knuckles and her eyes gained a manically glint as she started to walk towards him again. "Second of all, still gave you no right to touch me without my consent."

Naruto, who saw her approach, did the only thing he could think of. ''I'M SO SORRY, HAVE MERCY!'' he begged on his knees.

Asuna gave him an cold smile. ''Sorry it seems that I'm out of mercy,'' Asuna said sweetly, before she started to beat him up.

One beating later, Asuna sighed in satisfaction to herself, before she went to Haruna and redressed the unconscious girl. Meanwhile a horrified Negi couldn't remove his eyes from the flesh of lump, that was formerly known as one Uzumaki Naruto. The boy had learned a lesson. Never get on the bad side of Kagurazaka Asuna. He shuddered at the idea.

The flesh of lump groaned, before it stood up and shook itself revealing it to be Naruto, who was rubbing his stomach, but seemed otherwise okay. ''Jeez woman, ever heard of going easy on someone?'' Naruto groaned while Asuna just shot him a glare. After she was finished dressing Haruna, she walked towards Naruto and Negi, wincing slightly, something the blonde noticed.

''Hey, are you alright?'' Naruto asked, mentally he cringed. Stupid question. Of course she wasn't okay. Otherwise she wouldn't wince like that.

Asuna just nodded, making his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. She just had to be stubborn, didn't she?

"Oh really? Cause I could've sworn I just saw you limp," Naruto continued, not even slightly convinced.

"Nothing to worry about." She told him as she looked away. Naruto sighed, before he made up his mind and kneeled down in front of her. His back facing her. Asuna blinked at his sudden action. "What are you doing?'' Asuna asked Naruto.

Naruto moved his head to look at her. "I could carry you, if you want,'' he offered.

''Wh-what I already told you–'' she began but was cut off by Naruto.

''I'm not blind, you know,'' the blonde began while looking straightforward. ''I can see that something is wrong with your leg. I don't know what, but you were wincing when you walked this way,'' Negi blinked at what the blonde teacher had said, wondering whether Asuna-san had maybe hurt herself from kicking the door too hard. Naruto tilted his head, now facing Asuna and said, ''I know that we're not the best of friends, but right now you're hurt and don't want you to make things any worse for yourself.'' He looked back at her and shot her a smile, ''Besides see it as a thank you for saving me. Or as an apology for before." He scratched the back of his neck, sheepishly.

"That's… oddly considerate from you," Asuna sighed as her cheeks warmed a bit. ''Thanks, I guess,'' she said as she moved closer and put her arms around his neck while he held her by her thighs and stood up.

''Don't mention it,'' The blonde said as he started to walk back towards the classroom the pick up their stuff with Negi following him **. "** You play my hero when I need you, and I'll play yours when you need me."

Asuna snorted, "I didn't necessarily need a hero, though."

Naruto bristled, "Oi, Negi, this one is too stubborn, I'm telling you." Negi just laughed at their interaction.

Asuna rested her head on top of his shoulder, and stayed silent as the blonde and brat started to talk to one another. She closed her eyes.

Uzumaki Naruto, huh? She didn't really know him for that long, so she didn't really know that much about him. She did have different moments with him, where the blonde was being an annoying asshole, reveling in annoying her, teasing her, but as this moment proved, he could also be nice and caring. She decided she didn't really mind the idea of getting to know him even better.

Her lips tugged upward, when she heard him and Negi share a laugh.

One thing she was sure of; Uzumaki Naruto wasn't a bad guy. Not at all.

 **.XxX.**

The next day was quite the same. Naruto and Negi taught their classes as best as they could, while their students gushed on and on about them. After that they'd spent some time in the staff room, before they all went home together.

Right now, however, Naruto was playing basketball with Yuna. The blonde had abandoned his vest at the sidelines of the court, while the sleeves of his dress shirt were rolled up to his elbows with his tie hanging loosely around his neck, a few buttons from the top were left unbuttoned.

Shocking, right. You may ask; How did that happen? Well it went like this…

 **XxX**

 _Naruto was walking towards 2-A's class. Today would be his first time teaching this class. Walking inside the classroom, he quickly caught an eraser that was heading towards his head._

 _He looked at the eraser and then at the class and smiled. ''Thanks for the eraser,'' he thanked them as he walked towards his desk, avoiding all the other pranks, making the twins snap their fingers and shocking the others._

 _''YOU'RE LATE,'' Asuna shouted after getting over her shock._

 _And late he was. 5 minutes, probably. Maybe a bit more. It wasn't his fault, though. Blame ramen for being so delicious and irresistible. Naruto sweat dropped at himself. He really had to do something about his self-control when it came to ramen._

 _''Errr… Sorry,'' he apologized sheepishly as he rubbed his neck, before he clasped his hands together and grinned at his student, ''Anyway, since this is the first time I'm teaching you, how about we start with introductions?'' He began and looked around to see if anybody was disagreeing with him. Seeing nobody disagree he continued, ''Let's just state your name, likes, dislikes and dream.''_

 _''…''_

 _''…''_

 _The blonde sweat dropped as he saw the class look expectantly at him. ''… I guess I'll go first. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen, working out, playing basketball and pulling pranks. I dislike the time it takes for instant ramen to cook, and people who look down on others. As for my dream…" The blonde looked thoughtful, frowning a bit, " I'm not really sure as of right now.''_

 _Finished with his own introduction, he pointed at closest girl seated, a brunette with brown eyes. Her hair was pulled in a side ponytail on the right side of her head, ''Why don't you go next.''_

 _The girl smiled and waved her hand at him. ''Yo! My name is Akashi Yuna. My likes are my dad, guns and playing basketball! My dislikes are bad clothes, shirts hanging out and people who live a sloppy lifestyle. My dream for the future is to marry my dad and to become the greatest basketball player!'' Then she grinned. ''Hey, sensei, how about you and I play some basketball after school, huh?'' she asked him, looking a bit excited at the idea of playing with her teacher._

 _The blonde teacher almost choked on his saliva. Doing introductions? Maybe not such a good idea…_

 _The blonde wanted to decline her offer, maybe it would look weird if he'd spent time with her after class. He didn't want to give anyone the idea that he wanted to get closer to his students for perversely reasons. That was not a gamble he wanted to take, not with the warning from the old man… But then again, one of his fellow teachers did give him the tip to get to know his students, so maybe he'd agree? Besides he hadn't played basketball in a while, so he might even have some fun._

 _The blonde mentally shrugged his shoulders. Well it wouldn't really be problem if she wasn't a risky- forward-dangerous-dangerous-someone-please-save-me type, and she didn't look like one, that was for sure. He definitely knew how that type looked, and he knew by heart how to spot one. She seemed to be missing almost every feature. No purple hair, check. No weapon, check. No snakes, check. No blood fetish…_

 _''What are your thoughts on blood,'' Naruto asked with an anxious look._

 _''Ehhh… I'm not really a fan?''_

 _No blood fetish, check. ''Great, I'll see you after school, I guess,'' the blonde smiled at the girl, not noticing the jealous glares she was getting. ''Next please.''_

 **.XxX.**

Naruto grinned. They had been playing for a while and he hadn't regretted his decision of coming here. Sure, he was playing a bit stiff at the beginning but that changed as soon as she scored her first points. That was when the real fun began. They both got a little more serious.

In the end the blonde had won and Yuna was sitting on the ground, breathing heavily while Naruto just looked a little bit red in the face, his hair messier than before. Both of them had big grins on their faces.

''That was fun! We should do it again,'' the grinning blonde said as he retrieved his vest from the sidelines. It had really been a while since the last time he had so much fun.

''Sure!'' a grinning Yuna agreed while still sitting on the ground. Naruto walked towards her and offered her a hand that she gladly grabbed. Pulling her up, both of their stomach grumbled making them blush in embarrassment.

''Hehehe I guess all that playing made us hungry,'' the blonde said while scratching the back of his neck.

Yuna had a thoughtful look on her face. ''Ne since we're both hungry, how about going to Chao Bao Zi? It's not that far and the food is great,'' Yuna suggested making the blonde smile happily. The blonde had heard that they served ramen, which was a big plus for him. He couldn't wait to eat ramen again, after all. Instant was good, but freshly prepared was better.

''Sure,'' he chirped as they started to walk towards Chao Bao Zi.

"You're a pretty good player, Naruto-sensei," Yuna commented, grinning at the blonde.

Naruto puffed out his chest. "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself," he replied, grinning back at her. "You play often?"

She nodded, "I'm a member of the basketball club," she explained him. "And we're trying to get qualified for this big competition, so I'm practicing as much as I can right now. "

"Ooh sounds cool!" Naruto said in excitement. " Don't forget to invite me at one of your matches, eh? It'd be cool to watch you guys play."

Yuna smiled at him cheekily, "Only if you'll be my cheerleader," she joked, as the blonde rolled his eyes. "What about you? Did you also play during school?" She asked, tilting her head a bit.

"Not really, " Naruto rubbed his neck, "It wasn't really a known sports at my old school."

The brunette raised her eyebrow in surprise. "For real?" The blonde nodded. "Strange," she mused. "Must've sucked."

Naruto laughed, "Pretty much." Though to be honest he had a hard time picturing people playing basketball back at home.

 **XxX**

''Yo,'' Naruto greeted, as he walked inside Asuna's and Konoka's room.

''WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE BRAT!'' Asuna screamed at Negi, her face full of anger.

''And I'm just getting ignored,'' Naruto muttered dejectedly and sighed making the others finally acknowledge him.

''Welcome back, Naruto-sensei,'' Konoka greeted him, sending him a smile.

''Ah, Naruto-san, save me!'' Negi shouted as he ran and hid behind Naruto, who raised an eyebrow at the boy's odd behavior.

''What's up with the brat?'' the blonde asked the orange haired girl, who huffed in annoyance.

''Tch, it seems that the stupid stinking brat hates taking baths,'' she responded as she crossed her arms and walked closer to the blonde to grab the brat who was hiding behind him. ''So I'm going to wash him myself.''

Naruto gave her a pointed look, snickering when Asuna answered the look with a glare. The blonde couldn't help but think about when he was younger. He still remembered that time when Anko-senpai offered him to wash his hair, while they were at the onsen. He didn't know why he took her offer, but one thing was for sure, her hands weren't supposed to be trailing towards his legs, damn it. He shuddered at the memory.

Shaking his head to get rid of his thoughts, the blonde glanced behind him to look at the little redhead. Seeing the look the kid was sending him, he sighed and scratched the back of his head. ''I guess I'll be joining you,'' the blonde said as he went to his luggage to grab his swimming trunks.

He really didn't want the room to start stinking because of Negi's anti-bathing mindset, but he also didn't want to betray that little guy, especially not when the redhead was shooting him puppy eyed looks. So he decided that maybe he could lessen the betrayal if he joined them. Also he really needed a bath. Playing basketball with Yuna, made him sweat a bit and he really didn't want to start stinking.

 **XxX**

''Impressive,'' Naruto, who was clad in only blue swimming trunks, whistled as his eyes roamed around the big bathhouse.

''What are you so embarrassed about? You're just a kid!'' he heard Asuna yell. ''Now take off your clothes!''

Soon Asuna, who was wearing a black one-piece bathing suit, came out of the changing room and threw a naked Negi into the pool.

''Hmm you're pretty good in ripping little kids out of their clothes,'' Naruto commented, teasing her, making her look at him for the first time since they entered the bathhouse. Both blushed a bit as they took in each other's form. ''Don't tell me you're doing these sort of things daily. Maybe I should warn the kindergarten,'' he snickered as the girl flipped him the bird.

''Shut up, Blondie,'' the girl huffed in annoyance and grabbed a struggling Negi, ''and help me clean the brat.''

''Sure, sure woman,'' Naruto saluted lazily as he went to help her.

After several minutes, they finally managed to wash off a struggling Negi. Naruto was washing his back, while Asuna was shampooing his hair. As they were doing this they started to talk which each other. Both Naruto and Negi learned that Asuna was an orphan, who was being helped by old man Konoe. But apparently she didn't want to be dependent on him and started to take a job to pay for herself.

Her story affected both boys. Naruto had learned that they had something in common, both being orphans, and had also gained respect for her, while Negi seemed to get emotional at her story and started to cry. This annoyed the girl as she didn't want pity from her little brat of a teacher and started to fight with him while the blonde just continued cleaning himself.

Fortunately or unfortunately their fight stopped as soon as they heard talking coming from the other door and were forced to hide.

''Geh, it's the class president and the others.'' Asuna whispered, as Naruto froze. The blood draining from his face.

Naruto started to sweat bullets. _'This is bad! Shit, what am I going to do? Shit! Who knows what will happen when they see me?! I don't want them to see me and think I'm a pervert!'_ The blonde mentally wailed. _'The old man's gonna kill me! Oh God, save me!'_ Inwardly, the blonde was freaking out. Outwardly, he slumped against Asuna, while his soul left his body, using his mouth as an exit.

Asuna sweat dropped at the blonde. ''Oi pull yourself together, Blondie,'' she whispered while shaking the blonde, making his soul return to his body through his mouth.

Naruto looked at her with wide eyes. ''What are we going to do?'' he whispered back in panic while blushing madly, as he heard them talk about a measurements competition to decide who he and Negi were going to room with. _'Shit, this is bad!'_ Naruto thought while wiping away the blood from his nose. Right now everybody of class 2-A was inside. _'More importantly, what the hell is wrong with these girls! A breasts competition, really?'_ This class sure had a strange way of thinking. A fun way, that he could admi–

Focus. FOCUS!

Naruto ran a hand through his wet hair. If he got out of here, without them noticing him, nobody had to know what he had heard and learned from the conversation now. The old man wouldn't be any wiser. ''Oi, Bells, can't you go and distract them?'' Naruto asked in a hushed voice.

Asuna huffed at him. ''Why don't you go and distract them yourself?'' she whispered back.

Naruto looked at her as if she was crazy. ''Are you crazy those girls are beasts, they'll eat me as soon as they see me.'' Naruto shuddered. He had not forgotten the love potion incident.

Naruto glanced at Negi, a thought occurring him. Unlike him, Negi was still a kid. He wouldn't be mistaken for a pervert... No, if they say him, they'd probably be like, _'Teehee, Negi-sensei~'_ and then they'd cuddle him, possible try to kidnap him, but they wouldn't see him as pervert, that was for sure. Maybe they could... Naruto shook his head at the thought. He was not going to betray the kid, he decided firmly, before he looked a bit thoughtful again... But was it really betraying, if he – by accident, of course – just threw the kid near the girls...? Was it? And could he even call it "throwing", if he just grabbed him and his arm suddenly started to "spasm", causing him to "throw" him. Like, that didn't really sound like throwing to him...

Hey, accidents happened all the time... especially during desperate times, when the headmaster was basically threatening you.

Beside him, Negi couldn't help but feel himself grow a bit anxious from the looks he was getting from the blonde.

Fortunately for him, Asuna came up with a plan, sort of. "Guys, if we just wait for the perfect moment, we'll be able to bail without them noticing." After waiting for another few minutes, they finally found an opportunity to escape. ''Now's our chance to escape,'' Asuna whispered as she and the others climbed out the pool and rushed towards the exit, only to trip while running.

The other girls heard something and looked behind only to gape as they saw Asuna straddling Negi while Naruto was holding his head and looking at Negi and Asuna with wide eyes, sitting next to them.

''Of all the times you could try to cop a feel, you choose now?'' The blonde asked with a twitching eyebrow. "Really? REALLY?!" His outburst of course caused all the eyes to turn at him. Most of the girls blushed when they saw their blonde teacher's body.

Feeling the girls' eyes on him, he started to sweat bullets. Gulping, he looked up to try and explain it.

Wrong move.

As soon as he looked up, he was blasted away by his bloody nose and lost consciousness. The last thing he heard and saw was his students crying out 'Naruto-sensei' while running towards him. Forgetting Asuna and Negi, who took this opportunity to escape.

* * *

 **AN: So that's it for chapter two.**

 **Already hundred favorites. Wow. I'm really grateful that you guys are giving this story a chance (again). Recognized some of the names as old readers. Hope you guys think the story improved, even if only for a little bit. That is, if you guys even remember this story, I wouldn't hold it against you if you didn't. I mean, I did abandon this story for 3/4 years, or so, but it works a bit in my favor, I guess.**

 **Pairing wise, teasing might happen a lot, but end game, I'm not really sure.**

 **Anyway, I might add some girls from other series, as students from Naruto's other classes. You know, to try to write some original scenes here and there, but not that much. Story will focus on 3-A mostly.**

 **Also, just a question for the Naruto manga readers among you guys, but what exactly did the Ashura inherit? I'm talking about before he got the sage's power.** **Because Indra got the sharingan, and his descendants got it too, but what did Ashura and his descendants get? More chakra and life force? Because the Uchiha in the manga seem to have just as much chakra as the Senju...? So I'm just a bit confused... Not sure if I've missed something, but if any of you got an answer for me, I'd appreciate it.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, and have a nice day.**


	3. The (not so) Genius Teacher

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Naruto**

* * *

3\. The (not so) Genius Teacher

* * *

It was early in the morning, the sun was just starting to rise. Most people were still asleep. Most, but not all. Two figures were seen running down the empty streets, a girl and a boy.

"So,'' Asuna began, an annoyed look on her face as she glanced at the blonde. The blonde was wearing a big black sweater, white shorts and black/white sneakers. "What are you doing here again?"

Naruto didn't even spare her a glance."I'm running?" Was said blonde's lazy answer which only served to make a tick mark appear on the orange haired girl's forehead, much to the blonde's not so well hidden glee.

"Ugh, I can see that, idiot," she growled and clenched fist. "But why are you running here!" she yelled out loudly, while pointing accusingly at him. Mahora was a big place. Really big. He could have easily gone somewhere else for a morning jog. So why was he doing it here? Pretty much following her? This was her moment of peace, before she had to go to school. Of course, she'd rather sleep, but that was not the point. Besides, the blonde was probably going to annoy her all the time he was going to spent beside her, she was sure of it. It was just in his character, or so it seemed.

"Maa, maa, no need to be so loud," Naruto lectured lazily, knowing she hated it when he did that. "There are still a lot of people sleeping, you know." The blonde yawned to emphasize, "To answer your question; I'm here to keep you company."

"I don't need it." Came the cold reply.

Que the heartbroken puppy face. "So cold!"

Naruto smiled a bit when he saw Asuna roll her eyes. Truth to be told, he was actually planning on going to the forest for some light training, but it seemed that fate had other planes and gave him... a stalker? Considering the fact that during the last few days, at different times, this person had appeared at the same places that he himself had also been, he assumed it wouldn't be too crazy for him to think that. Normally he'd have already confronted the person by now, but he decided not to, considering that he was a bit curious as to where this would lead. Ah, drama always made life a bit more fun. Besides he was pretty sure that it was nothing malicious, so why not let it play out itself? He decided, though, that he would keep his training at civilian level, not wanting to assume his stalker was magically aware.

Anyway, just as he was about to go to make his way to the forest, he saw Asuna running towards her part-time job and decided to change his plans and tag along with the bells wearing girl, much to the chagrin of said girl, and honestly, he didn't regret his decision. This way he could get some exercise and annoy the girl. Multitasking! Strangely, though, it seemed that his stalker wasn't doing his/her job today. Oh well, maybe he didn't even have a stalker, and it was just him being paranoid.

He was broken out of his thoughts when somebody called out to him.

"Oi, Blondie, we're here," Asuna informed him, as she motioned for him to stop running, "Wait here for a bit," Having said that she walked inside a building named 'Mai Morning news' while Naruto did as he was told and stayed outside, a few yards from the entrance, his back facing the building as he was waited patiently.

Hearing some loud talking from inside the building, he decided to strain his ears to be able to hear the conversation better. "No problem! If it's one thing I have confidence in, it's my body! Just leave it to me!" He heard Asuna say, causing him to choke on his saliva and blush while picturing a naked Asuna, who was doing a pose. Damn…

 _'Wh-what the hell is she doing inside!'_ was his only thought before turning around to face the building only to find Asuna walking towards him with two bags full of newspapers… He blinked. All right, that wasn't what he had expected... or imagined, for that matter.

"What's with the two bags?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, being a bit curious.

"One of the workers couldn't come because he had a cold, so I decided to go in his place," she explained, as she adjusted the straps of the bags on her shoulder, so that they would hang a bit more comfortable, before she started to run, or at least she would have started running, if it weren't for the hand in front of her that stopped her.

"I'll help you," Naruto said lazily with his hand still in front of her.

Asuna looked at him surprised before her eyes narrowed. She pushed his hand away and said, "If you think that I can't handle this on my own, then you're wrong." Having said that, she started to run, leaving a twitching Naruto behind. Damn it, why was that girl so.. so.. damn stubborn.

Turning around he ran after the girl, "Oi, you damn woman! When the hell did I say anything about being a weak girl!" Only for said girl to ignore him and pick up her pace. Mumbling about stupid girls, the blonde started to run faster and grabbed her by her shoulder making her stop. "Oi–"

"Excuse me, is that boy bothering you?" They heard a voice next to them ask. Looking at the source of the voice, they saw a young officer who was standing near them with a bicycle next to him. His black hair was messily slicked back, while his brown eyes were fixed on them.

 _'Oh look how lucky I am,'_ the blonde thought sarcastically while crying anime tears. He probably thought that he was harassing her, from the way he was shouting and running after her. It would probably be better if he got rid of that assumption as soon as possible, "No si–"

"Yes!" Asuna cut him off with her angry reply.

"What the!" The blonde yelped, shooting the girl a look of betrayal, "Oi, oi, you're kidding right!" He yelled desperately, while looking wide-eyed at the orange haired girl. From the corner of his eyes, he could see the officer take a few steps forward. What the hell did he do to deserve this? This was really not what he needed at the moment. God, I hate you.

"Is that so?" The officer narrowed his eyes at Naruto, before he looked at Asuna. "Don't worry, miss, I'll protect your pretty face from his." He told her as he struck a pose and gave a shiny smile.

Both Naruto and Asuna deadpanned. Was he… Was he just flirting with her?

The young officer either hadn't noticed their reaction, or just ignored it as he continued talking, "When a beauty such as yourself needs help, my heart aches, and I can't help but want to help you out of you misery." He told her dramatically as his eyes were filled with passion. "By misery, I mean McStupidface over there," The young officer informed them, his voice and face devoid of emotion, as he pointed at Naruto, who put a hand on his chest and looked very insulted at how the officer called him. The young man ignored the blonde's reaction and continued again, his voice once again full of passion. "For as the sky with her many shades is not even a worthy opponent of your beauty." He finished as he struck another pose, this time on his knees, while pointing to the sky, before he looked back at Asuna, giving her an almost desperate look.

Asuna blanched at the look. Yup. Definitely flirting.

She couldn't help but blush a bit at his words, though. Why couldn't Takamichi-sensei be the one that uttered those words to her? Her blush grew at the idea of her crush telling her this. Ah…

She was brought out of her daydream, when she heard the forgotten blonde next to her, scrape his throat. Glancing at him, he didn't really look very happy, sending a heated glare at the officer. Having realized her mistake from before she quickly grabbed the blonde's arm, and decided to clear up the misunderstanding she created. "Thanks, but, uh, he's with me, and we were just having a quarrel, but we're all right again." She told him, as she laughed awkwardly, while Naruto stuck his tongue out at him, being the mature person that he was.

The officer blinked. "You sure? I could –"

Asuna shook her head "No, I'm really sure, it's all right." Needless to say the officer believed her, even if he looked a bit down, while Naruto couldn't help but smile at the idea of having escaped this little problem. God, I love you.

The officer sighed, looking very disappointed, before he immediately recovered. "Ok. Bye." And with that he cycled away, leaving a dumbstruck Naruto and Asuna behind.

"..."

"..."

"Well that was… an experience…"

They shared a look, cracking a smile, before Naruto sighed, "And it all started because I just wanted to help you…" He scratched the back of his neck. "I know you can do this on your own. I know that. But just because you can do it on your own, doesn't mean you have to. I mean, I'm here now, and I can and want to help, so why not just take it a bit easier this time." He explained. "Besides only running can get a bit boring, after a while." He grinned at her as he held his hand out for her to give him one of the bags. Asuna still seemed to be a bit hesitant, before she reluctantly handed him one of the bags.

"Good girl," he praised while patting her on her head as if she was a dog, to annoy her. "Too bad that guy wasn't a kid or old man, right? Otherwise you'd be having a party, right?" He laughed while dodging her attacks and started to run.

"For the last time, I'm not a shota-con!"

"Yeah, yeah, you only like 'men' under the age of the 11 or above 30, right?" The blonde mocked her, as he snickered.

Asuna growled at him. "Just start running, McStupidface." She smirked when Naruto sent her an insulted look.

"Oi! Don't call me that!"

XxX

"Are you alright, kiddo?" Naruto asked a depressed Negi.

At the moment they were both sitting in the staff room. The brat was sitting at his desk, while the blonde teen was leaning against said boy's desk.

"Naruto-san?" he said, glancing at the teen before looking at the ground. "It's just that… I've been trying to help Asuna-san this morning, but instead of helping her it seems that I've only made things more difficult for her."

And it was true. This morning the brat had approached him and Asuna ,while he was gently floating on his staff, which caused both Naruto and Asuna to sweat drop at his recklessness. Apparently he wanted to try and help them with Asuna's paper delivery by letting Asuna on his staff. The funny thing was that the staff wouldn't fly while Asuna was sitting on it, which resulted to Negi asking her how much she weighed. Pissed off, by the rude question, the girl gave him a death glare, before she started to run on her own again. The brat, not knowing when to stop, of course, followed her. Spoiler alert. She wasn't happy about it, and, of course, more glaring, tick marks, and depressed puppy faces happened after that. It was pretty funny, at least… for him it was.

Naruto winked at him, "What're you saying brat? Didn't you see how happy she was after that, she even tried to hug you," Naruto said grinning while patting the brat's head.

Negi sweat dropped, "She was trying to kill me…"

"Ehhh really?" Well it wasn't his fault that his vision was coated with blood. Blame that stupid Bells for running naked around their room. That shower incident was lethal as hell. He could've died from blood loss if he hadn't been pinching his nose. But then again… He shook his head, now was not the time to think about those things.

"You know, Naruto-san," Negi began, letting out a depressed sigh. "Sometimes I wonder whether I'm even capable of being a teacher."

Naruto hummed. "Going to give up?" he asked, his head a bit tilted.

"Wha– No!" Negi quickly denied, flailing his arms around. "I still got to finish my training so…" He looked down. "It's just sometimes..."

"Aha," Naruto nodded in understanding, looking a bit thoughtful, before he opened his mouth again, "You know, the other day Nitta-sensei told me that it's impossible to immediately start as a good teacher. Making mistakes is natural," Naruto squinted his eyes, "Something about how a good teacher isn't born with his qualities, rather he should observe the needs of his students and raise himself to be one," he paused, "...I think he said that..." He scratched his cheek and shrugged his shoulders, "Oh, well it was something along those lines, at least..." He shook his head, while Negi sweat dropped at his attitude. "Anyway, you should really talk with that old man once in a while. He spouts some wise shit. Really inspirational," Naruto advised him, before he continued again.

"Bottom line, though, I think that the old man has a point. We make some mistakes once in a while, you gotta learn from them, little man. And things don't always go as planned, but you know what?" Naruto bumped his fist to his chest. "As long as that fire burns, why douse it? You get chances, take them. You don't? You make your own. No one is stopping us, so might as well give it our best and make everyone's jaw drop while we're at it," Naruto grinned cockily at Negi, as the boy glanced at his staff.

Negi nodded to himself, determination shining in his eyes, "You're right! I'm still here, so I've got to do my best!"

"That's the spirit, Negi-sensei!" A new voice cut in, making Negi jump is surprise.

"Shizune-san, " Naruto greeted, having already noticed her walking their way, a smile on his face, upon seeing the woman.

"Shizune-sensei!" Negi yelped in surprise, at the sudden appearance of the school counselor and nurse. "What can we do for you?" He asked.

Shizune just smiled at his amusing reaction, "Uhuhu… I have the '2-A after-class list' from Takahata-sensei here for you, Negi-sensei," she said while passing him the list, before she turned to face Naruto. "Naruto-sensei, the dean wants to talk with you," she informed him.

Naruto blinked at that, "Hmmm sure," he nodded, before he gave them both another smile. "Well I guess I'll see you later, gaki," he ruffled the redhead's hair and started to make his way towards the headmaster's office. _'I wonder what the old man wants to talk about,'_ he thought, before he suddenly paled. _'Surely, it isn't about the love potion incident, right?… Or the Bath incident… Or… or…"_ Naruto started to sweat bullets at the thought.

XxX

The blonde sighed, "Another bowl, please."

"Had a rough day, sensei?" Chao, a girl from 2-A with brown hair and bun covered caps with braided pigtails sticking out of them, asked while passing him another steaming bowl of ramen.

"You could say that," the blonde answered, before digging in.

Ahhh ramen… So delicious…

Finishing the bowl, the blonde couldn't help but sigh in satisfaction, "Ah~"

Chao threw him a smile, "You enjoyed that bowl?" she asked, already knowing the answer. "Ready for another round?"

"Always, sir!" Naruto saluted her, a serious look on his face, before it dispersed in favor for the grin that grew on his lips at the sight of another bowl being put in front of him, "You're the best!" he complimented her, overjoyed with the new steaming bowl in front of him.

Chao smiled as she saw him dig in, unable to help himself, "You either like ramen a lot, or have a real big appetite," she commented, as she glanced at the many empty bowls now stacked beside the blonde.

Having already finished the bowl, he wiped his mouth clean with his sleeve, "Food in general is great, but ramen is the best, ya know," he smiled, giving her a thumb up.

"Your favorite dish, huh?"she mused, giving him a knowing smile, even though the blonde didn't notice, too distracted by the new bowl in front of him, "So, was it always your favorite dish, or did you decide that after you tasted _Chao Bao Zi's_ ramen?" she asked him, cockily, a smirk gracing her face.

Naruto laughed at that, "Nah, ramen has always been my number 1. Believe me, wherever I am, one thing is sure, I will at least have one bowl of freshly prepared ramen at a stand somewhere," he told her.

Chao seemed a bit interested at that,"So you've had ramen from a lot of different places, huh?" she mused, before she grinned, "So where do you rank this one?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her sudden question, before he looked thoughtful,"Hmm, this one ranks pretty high, I guess. Somewhere in top 10? Maybe 5?" he shrugged. He knew what his #1 was, but he never really ranked the other ramen stands.

Chao nodded at his answer, even if she seemed a bit disappointed, "High, but not the top?"

Naruto laughed, "Sorry, that seat is taken, but it sure comes close," he answered, as he looked apologetically at her. Hey, Chao Bao Zi's ramen was great, but nothing could beat Ichiraku's ramen! Oh, how he missed Ichiraku's ramen...

Chao hummed for a bit, before she nodded to herself, "Then, it's decided," she began, as her eyes shined with determination, "As a new goal, I have decided to continue improving _Chao Bao Zi's_ ramen recipe, until it becomes your new #1!" she declared loudly, her hands on her hips, as she puffed her chest out, standing proudly in front of him.

Naruto blinked at her sudden loud declaration, before a big grin grew on his face, "I guess I'll have to keep visiting you then. You've got yourself a regular!" he declared, raising his fist to her. Even without Chao improving her ramen's recipe, he'd probably still eat here a few times a week, but this made things even more fun.

Chao grinned happily at that, "Business will greatly benefit from your big appetite," she teased a bit, as she bumped her own fist with his.

Naruto rolled his eyes, as he retracted his arm, "Business was already doing great before me anyway," he commented as he looked around her little stand, "This place sure is something to be proud of," he complimented her as a blush dusted her cheeks.

Chao momentarily looked at him with big doe eyes, before she closed them as a soft smile grew on her face,"You think so? I'm happy to hear that..."

Naruto seemed a bit surprised at how vulnerable she suddenly sounded, before he cleared his throat and winked at her, "Anyway, I'll be looking forward to eating the best ramen!"

"Count on it, Teach!" she promised him loudly, a cocky grin once again taking place on her face, making Naruto shake his head at the girl, a smile of his own growing on his face. She was fun.

With his stomach now full and his spirits lifted, the blonde paid his food bill, before he waved Chao goodbye. If he was right, Negi was still busy with his tutoring after-class . He wondered how the boy was doing. Maybe he should pay him a visit? If the boy was busy, he could always spent some time in the staff room. Some of the teachers were fun to talk with. It wasn't really as if he had anything better to do, so why not? Might as well check how things were going with Negi.

"Stop following me!"

Not so good from what he could hear...

Looking towards the source of the voice, Naruto couldn't help but sweat drop and twitch at the sight in front of him. Asuna and Negi were running, or flying in Negi's case, out of the school building. But that wasn't important. Ok, maybe it was, but weren't mages supposed to be secretive about the use of magic here? Then why the hell was that brat flying on his staff while the whole world could see him? Why the hell was he so careless?

All those thoughts vanished the minute he saw Asuna's face as she was running his way. What the… A wave of concern hit him. Naruto gritted his teeth as he stayed hidden from view, hiding around the corner. He quickly glanced between Asuna and Negi. The boy looked desperate, but the girl looked so, so frustrated. She really needed some time to cool off, at the moment. Making up his mind the blonde, readied himself to grab the girl as soon as she was in hands reach, and pull her out of view.

"Asuna, it's me," He whispered quickly, even before she had the chance to start to trash or yell. "What's wrong?"

Her face was full of frustration. "Ugh, I don't care, I just have to get away from him, Naruto!" Naruto gritted his teeth, before he glanced apologetically at Negi, who was flying somewhere in the sky above them, not aware of the location of the girl.

"Asuna-san! Where are you!"

"He's going to find you eventually," He told her, his eyes still on Negi, who seemed to be distracted by the sudden disappearance of Asuna, before he looked at her again. "Full speed. Follow me."

 **XxX**

They both stopped running when they neared the beach. Asuna let out a sigh, feeling less frustrated than before the big run. She slumped to the ground, her legs aching a bit from going 'full speed'. "I just can't get it, so why the hell should I try anymore…"

Naruto frowned, feeling a bit out of his place. "You'll get it. You just have to study a bit harder." He tried.

Frustrated, she pulled at her hair. "I did my best! And it still got me nowhere!" She told him.

"Come one, you just have to continue to study, you'll get it eventually…"

"Oh wow, hearing a genius tell me that gives me so much motivation." She said, her voice full of sarcasm.

Naruto gave her a strange look. "Me? A genius?" He questioned, as he pointed at himself.

Asuna looked at him blankly. "No, I'm talking about that other 14 year old teacher." She deadpanned. "Yes, I'm talking about you!"

Naruto's face softened, a smile gracing his face. "Thanks, but I'm all but a genius." He told her as he bent down to sit in front of her.

Asuna frowned. "Stop acting so modest… Right now, it's only even more insulting," she grumbled.

"No really, I'm not a genius," Naruto denied once again.

Asuna shot him an annoyed look. "Come on, stop denyi–"

"–I had a private tutor," Naruto cut her off, deciding to give some sort of half-truth explanation. "When I was younger, I had a private tutor." He explained, as the girl finally shut up and listened to him. "I was really, really bad at the academics. Bottom of the class, actually." Asuna looked at him in disbelief. "I sucked majorly at everything. Needless to say I hated going to the academy. So guess what happened?"

Asuna looked at him silently.

Naruto sniffed out a small laugh. "I started to skip lessons. Lots of them. What was the point of going to class anyway? I mean, when I tried to do my best I failed, and when I didn't do a thing I also failed. So for little me, it was pretty obvious what I was going to do. So I started to skip class."

Of course, skipping class didn't mean, that he had given up. He still remembered all those times when he would stay up at night, just to try and study some more. For some reason, he still had hope. Of course, it didn't change shit for him, but did that stop him? No, he was not giving up.

Naruto felt a nostalgic filled smile grace his face as he remembered those frustrated nights. "I think I was doing so bad that eventually I got myself a tutor. I was a bit at disadvantage, having missed to much from the academy, but having someone pay so much attention to me, helped me a lot. And with time I got better at stuff. It wasn't me being a genius, doing everything on my own, but it was just me getting a lot of help."

He wasn't a genius, he knew that. And honestly? He was darn happy that he wasn't one. The people that he had met because of his own incompetence, they were the world to him. Had he been a genius, he wouldn't want to imagine how much more lonelier he'd grown up to be. Maybe if he had a family, maybe if the village had liked him, maybe then he would have gotten praised for being one, but considering his own situation, it would only spell more loneliness.

"Some of us just need more attention or help than others and that's okay. If it wasn't for my tutor, I don't know where I would today. And look where it got me. I was just called a genius by a pretty girl, so I'd say I made it pretty darn far!" Naruto joked, as Asuna rolled her eyes.

"That was before you told me this, so…" she mocked him, leaving the sentence unfinished for implications.

"Nu-uh!" Naruto wagged his finger at her, "You still said it and I'm not letting you take it back!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at her, Asuna mirrored his actions, before they both chuckled at one another.

"Negi and I are always ready to help when you need us." Naruto told her. "Mostly because we're pretty much freeloading in your dorm, but it's the thought that counts, right?" He joked, as Asuna rolled her eyes at him, a smile on her face, which made Naruto grin, before he looked up. "It seems that he has caught up to us. Pretty fast too," Naruto said as noticed Negi flying towards them. Naruto sighed. "I'm sorry for telling you to study harder. That was rude of me. You're probably already doing your best. I can't ask more from you than that." He apologized to her, just before the mage landed in front of them.

"I found you, Asuna-san!" Negi called out in relieve. Naruto tried to squash down the guilt that he felt from stealing the girl away from him, just like he had done. That was a bit of a dick move, right? The little red head was worried, after all. Maybe he should buy the kid some tea as an apology...

"You're pretty stubborn, aren't you, Negi?" She glanced at him, before she glanced at the blonde. "Actually, both of you are." She let out a sigh. "Just stop with these weird plans trying to make me feel better, okay, Negi?"

Negi looked down. "But I'm your teacher, and also it's the job of a Magister Magi to help those in trouble." He answered. Naruto smiled at his answer.

Asuna looked at the sky. She couldn't help but wonder what was motivating a kid like Negi to work that hard. "I still think it's weird! Why do you try so hard anyway? You're just a kid, you know…"Asuna said glancing at blonde for a second before looking at the kid again.

"That's because…" Negi began as he told them about the person he admired the most the 'Thousand Master' and his dream of meeting him again.

"Ah, sheesh! I get it! I get it already! All I have to do is study, right!" Asuna screamed as she waved her notebook in the air. "And you guys will help me, right? Blondie pretty much already promised me."

"A-asuna-san?"

"You want to be a magis… whatever it was, right? So right now, you've got to do your teacher job properly, right?" The orange haired girl asked while scribbling something on her notebook, "I'll cooperate with you," she told him, scratching her cheek, a smile tugging at her lips.

Upon hearing her answer, Negi beamed in happiness, throwing himself at her to hug her tightly.

XxX

Naruto was currently teaching 2-A. They had 10 minutes left before the bell would ring. Having finished his own work, the blonde to look around the class. They all seemed to be busy working. Naruto checked his watch and decided that it was enough for today **.** They had been working quietly today, for the most part, that is, so he deemed it to be all right to let them off a few minutes earlier as reward. Plus he was finished with his own work, so he didn't have anything to do anyway. So might as well start lunch a bit earlier.

"Ok, class, since you guys have been working well today, I've decided let you leave earlier than normal," Naruto told them, as the class cheered, before one his students raised her hand. It was a girl, who had short reddish hair styled with pigtails and two small braids at the bottom. Her name was Shiina Sakurako, if he was right.

"Umm Shiina-san, do you have any questions?" The blonde teacher asked.

"That's right!" she said, while smiling cheerfully. "I've been wondering whether we can call you Naruto since you're pretty much our age!"

He shrugged his shoulders, he didn't really care, to be honest. "Sure, if you want to you can call me Naruto," he answered, before pointing at Asuna. "Except for you!"

"WHAT!" The orange haired girl screamed at the blonde, "And why am I not allowed to call you by your name? Huh Blondie?"

He pointed dramatically at her. "That's because you're a naughty girl," he replied, before he crossed his arms across his chest, "You should call me 'Naruto-sama'," he puffed out, nodding his head in agreement.

"…"

"…"

Naruto felt a sweat drop grow on the back of his head. "You know what… I take that back… You can call me whatever you want just forget what I said," the blonde said while palming his face, "That sounded very different in my head," he muttered, _'Damn that sounded wrong.'_

KYAAAAAAAAAAA

"Naruto-sensei we didn't know you were in those things," one of his student squealed.

"I can call you Naruto-sama if that's what you want, Sensei," another student commented.

"Well…" the blonde began as he saw that a lot of his students were standing up and inching closer.

RRRRIIIIINNNNGGG

"Well, have a nice day, bye!" he blurted out quickly, before rushing out of the room.

XxX

Naruto pulled at his hair. Why? WHY?

The little table in front of him was littered with marked mock-exams. All the classes that he taught, shared the same story. Almost all his students had scored drastically lower than before, with the exception of a few students. Causing the average to drop immensely.

Every. Single. Class.

How the hell did that even happen? Had he forgotten something? No, no. He had covered everything in his lectures, so why did they all score so low?

Maybe Negi could help him figure this one out. He looked around the room, noticing that the boy was absent. Kuh, of all the times. Naruto frowned. Konoka was busy preparing dinner, so he didn't want to bother her. His eyes fell on Asuna, who was lazing around on her bed.

"Oi, Asuna!"

"Wha?" she drawled lazily.

Any other time the blonde would've sweat dropped at her tone and posture, but right now he had a bit of a dilemma. "Why did you score so low on your mock exams?" he asked, wanting to know where he had gone wrong.

Asuna waved at him in dismissal. "Meh, it's normal. I always score low on those." And the real ones. Those too.

Naruto shook his head, frowning, "But you're not the only one who failed," he informed her, running a hand through his hair. "Nearly everyone failed. Every class I have."

Asuna looked away, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Oh, so it was time for this conversation, huh? "Yeah, well… How do I say this…" She struggled with her words, not wanting to insult him– She stopped her train of thoughts. Wait, why not? The blonde insulted her all the time, so she could to the same "The thing is..." she began, making the blonde perk up, "You kind of suck big times as a teacher," she threw at him at once, her face straight, as the boy deflated. Cold, hard truth. That stuff hurt.

Naruto shot her an insulted look. "What, why?!"

Asuna shrugged. "Eh, well, you never explain shit."

Naruto snorted, wagging his finger at her. "That's not true, I've lectured you in everything you should know up till now."

Asuna shot him an unimpressed look. "You basically tell us word by word what's written in our textbook. Sometimes you even just refer to the book and that's it."

Naruto looked a bit sheepish. Hey, in his defense it was a good book, so why not? If they had problems with the theory from the book, they could always ask him questions, which – now that he thought about it – they never did. "B–but if you guys don't understand things, why don't you just ask questions about it then?"

She looked at him as if he was stupid. "Yeah, and pull attention to myself. No, thank you." Naruto could relate to her. Yup, that was not fun. Pulling attention to yourself during lectures was a big no-no when he was younger. He would either get ignored or ridiculed. Class-clown attention was something entirely else.

Naruto frowned. "Well what about the worksheets I've been giving you guys, you should at least get some practice from that." Those worksheets were great usage for preparing for exams.

Asuna sweat dropped and looked away. "Yeah, about that…" A guilty looked crossed her face. "Never even did one of them," she admitted to him.

A vein popped from his forehead. "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING IN MY CLASS THEN?!" he yelled back at her in frustration, as she looked away sheepishly. She had been silent during his classes for the most, so he had assumed that she was working on them.

"...Drawing." Naruto glared at her, she glared back. "Yeah, well you never check on us, so why bother," she defended herself. Honestly, what had he expected to happen? That they would just all listen to his instructions, just like that? Nah, not happening.

Naruto huffed at her answer. "It doesn't matter whether I check or not, you're making them for your own benefit."

Asuna shrugged once again. "I don't care…"

Naruto squinted his eyes at her, "What about you being more serious about your schoolwork as you promised yesterday, eh?"

Asuna sweat dropped, remembering her own promise, "That starts tomorrow!" she tried to defend herself.

"That's what you said yesterday too," he rebutted, giving her a look that clearly showed he did not believe her words.

"I just needed extra mental preparation. I swear, I'll start tomorrow!"she promised him once again, before she turned away, deciding that she had talked for too long, and that it was time to take a quick nap before dinner. Naruto sweat dropped at her behavior, before he focused on his problem again.

Frustrated, he let out a big sigh. From what he'd heard from Asuna, he was a shit teacher. Considering what kind of student he himself was at the academy, it was kind of stupid of him to expect certain things from his own students. Had he been the teacher of his younger self, his younger self would probably not even bother to show up during his lessons. Probably too frustrating and time-wasting for his younger self.

Shit. He had fucked up. Naruto ran a hand through his hair. Fortunately this was only a mock-exam, so he still had time for the real deal. He could make things better. He had to, especially after promising old man Konoeman that he was going to become one of the best teachers here.

"What's wrong, Naruto-san?" Negi asked, noticing how frustrated his fellow teacher looked. The boy was now clad in his pajamas. His red hair was damp, as a towel rested around his neck.

Naruto perked up at hearing his voice. Guessing from his state, the kid had just finished his shower. Thank god. He was really starting to stink again. It really didn't help that the little teacher was still opposed to taking baths and showering. Asuna had probably forced him to go, while he had been so engrossed in his paperwork. An idea entered Naruto's mind.

"Hey, Negi," Naruto patted the space next to him for the kid to sit down. "Could you show me how you prepare for you classes?" he asked, a sheepish smile on his face, "I'm trying to improve my lectures, so I thought maybe I could learn a few things from you."

Negi blinked, before he smiled at him. "Of course, Naruto-san, let me just grab my stuff."

Naruto nodded at him, his eyes full of determination. He still had some time before the midterms, so he'd better work on his lectures. The next time he stood in front of the class again, he was going to make sure that every student of his understood every single word that came out of his mouth.

XxX

Negi and Naruto were both in the teachers' lounge. Both were busy with grading papers and preparing things for next class… well Negi was. Naruto was busy reading manga. Hey, in his defense, he had finished all his work, so relaxing was allowed.

"So are you two coming along in your teaching?" Shizuna asked.

Naruto laughed nervously, remembering the graded mock-exams and what Asuna had told him the other day." Well, I think I'm getting the hang of it," the blonde answered wide-eyed as he scratched the back of his neck. It was the truth, somewhat. "Still have some room for a lot of improvement though…" Naruto coughed, glancing at Negi.

"Well it's going well, but I feel like I'm not being taken serious sometimes," Negi told her, pulling her attention to himself. "Since I'm younger I tend to get treated like a kid and nobody comes to see me for advice or anything."

"Hehe… Well that can't be helped, can it?" Shizuna responded, sending the boy a knowing smile.

Before the three of them could continue their conversation, two of Negi's homeroom-students stormed inside the room.

"WAAAH SENSEI!" They cried out.

"Yes?" Negi asked with a sweat drop.

"T-there's a school fight in the school grounds," the blue-ish white haired girl said with tears.

"Take a look at this wound! Please help us Negi-sensei!" The pink haired one cried out.

"Ehh! Who would do a terrible thing like that?" Negi asked himself in horror, as he stood up and looked at Naruto. "Naruto-san let's go, we have to stop this fight!"

"Yeah," the blonde agreed. "But first I have to use the bathroom." The girls and boy sweat dropped a bit at that. Hey, when you got to go, you got to go. "Go ahead Negi, I'll catch up to you," he reassured him, as he started to walk towards the restroom.

When Naruto arrived to see what was happening, he saw a large fight scene with Asuna and Ayaka in the midst of it fighting the high school girls. Negi was standing on the side trying to stop the fight, while flailing his arm frantically over his head. Seeing that more girls wanted to join the fight, he decided that it was time for him to step in.

"Oi, what do you girls think you're doing!" An annoyed voice shouted.

The fighting stopped and all of the girls turned to the source of the voice to see Naruto walking towards them with an annoyed look on his face.

"It's Naruto-sama!" Sakurako shouted causing Naruto to face fault.

"Don't call me that, please!" He shouted back at her with a twitching eye. He really didn't need Old man Konoemon to ask him why his students called him 'Naruto-sama'. That old man would probably think that he was into role-play or something and that he forced his students to call him that for his own pleasure. That was not something he was waiting for. The blonde shuddered at the thought, before he turned his attention to face the high school girls. "What are you girls…? Oi… why are you looking at me like that?" _'Not again.'_

Before he even knew it the girls surged towards him and cuddled him.

"Kyaaa! You must be the rumored teenage teacher."

"He's so cute and handsome!"

"Look at his cheeks. It's as if he has whiskers!"

"Kyaaa! Let me touch his whiskers!" one girl shrieked, while touching his whiskers. As soon as she started to pet his cheeks, the blonde froze, his bangs covered his eyes and he started to tremble while clenching his fists.

Slowly the older girls backed away, scared that they angered the blonde teacher.

 _'It seems that they angered the Blondie,'_ Asuna thought with other students and Negi mirroring her thoughts.

Naruto, with his bangs still covering his eyes, slowly turned his head towards the girl that petted his cheeks, making said girl straighten up in fear.

Just when the girls thought that the blonde would explode, the blonde did the unexpected and let out a big shiver, before he fell to his knees. He raised his hands to his cheeks, holding them, as big blush adorned his face. "S–such soft hands…" He sighed out dreamily, causing everybody, excluding Naruto and the girl, to face fault.

The girl who had been petting his cheeks, flushed at his words and turned away from the blonde. She covered her red flushed face with her hands, as she muttered about how this was all so sudden, and that she needed more mental preparation before she was ready for the next step. Meanwhile the other high school girls recovered from their reaction and let out another 'Kyaaa' before they replaced the other girl and started to pet Naruto's cheeks.

 _'Damn it, I want to pet Naruto-sama's whiskers too,'_ Sakurako and a few other girls thought in jealousy.

 _'Kukuku so his cheeks are sensitive. Interesting,'_ A certain perverted mangaka thought, while planning on how she could get her blonde sensei with her new achieved information.

Asuna was slowly standing up with a dark aura covering her, making her classmates inch away from her. "You. Stupid. Blondieeee!" she screamed while running at the blonde. She quickly grabbed him out of her seniors' hands and started to shake him, while the seniors tried to attack her and get the blonde back in their own hands. What they all hadn't expected was for her blonde teacher to grasp the Asuna's hands and remove them from his collar.

"Stop it! All of you!" He yelled, frustrated and ashamed at how he got so easily side tracked. The girls froze at his sudden loud voice. "Why the hell are you guys fighting?" Naruto demanded, before he shook his head. "Doesn't matter, I don't care, but don't be so disrespectful to Negi, you guys! He earned his teacher-statue fair and square, so don't be an asshole and ignore him," Naruto lecture as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I mean… I mean… Ughhh, you guys just shouldn't fight, okay. It's not allowed so just don't do it. It doesn't matter who started, you know, and bla bla bla…" Naruto shrugged, looking at Negi for him to add his own spiel of words, while the girls sweat dropped at the blonde's attitude.

Negi gave the blonde a thankful look, before he nodded his head vigorously. "Yes, fighting is frowned upon, so please refrain from fighting."

"Aside from the fact that it's not allowed, as Naruto-sensei and Negi-sensei said," A new voice continued. Heads turned to its source, only to find Takahata standing in front of them, a cigarette hanging lazily from his mouth. "Don't you think that it is your job as high school students to be more mature and set an example for your underclassmen?" he smiled at the high school girls, as they bowed their heads in shame.

Takamichi looked amused at their reaction, before he turned to his former class, and continued, "You guys should've known better. Fighting isn't approved of in this school," he said, before he gave a pointed look to Asuna and Ayaka, making them both blush in embarrassment, as they both remembered the many times they fought each other during class.

' _Wow Takamichi solved the matter in just a few seconds,"_ Negi thought as he looked at the older man, his eyes filled with admiring, before he glanced at the blonde, who was now standing next to him. " _And even Naruto-san was able to get their attention, when I couldn't. He probably could've solved the problem on his own, even without Takamichi interfering. They're both great, '_ Negi thought, growing even more determined than before, _'But I won't lose to them! I'd better do my best too!'_

"Hmm, seems like Bakahata solved it this time," Naruto looked thoughtful as he watched Taka interact with his former class "Oi, Negi…"

Negi blinked when the blonde suddenly called out to him, "H-hai?"

"Bakamichi solved it this time," he said before smirking. "But the next time something like this happens, we'll be able to do it on our own, okay?"

"Hai!"

XxX

"Heh? What are you!" Asuna observed their half of the field and then their opponents half of the field. Ayaka seemed to get it as well. "JUST A MINUTE! HAVING MORE PEOPLE ON YOUR TEAM IN DODGEBALL IS ACTUALLY A DISADVANTAGE! THE MORE PEOPLE WE HAVE, THE EASIER IT IS FOR EVERYONE TO GET HIT!"

"No shit, Sherlock," Naruto commented from the sidelines while leaning against a wall.

He had a free period. Having already finished all his work, the blonde had no idea what to do to spent some time. He had thought about it for a while, before he shrugged and decided to go to the rooftops for some lazy time. The weather was great, so it was a good day to spent some time watching the clouds. Maybe he could even take a nap? With this weather it would be peaceful.

His plans were ruined, though, when he arrived and saw both class 2-A and the high school students from before on the rooftop, both ready to jump at each other, before Negi intervened and tried to solve the issue between them with a game.

He wasn't going to able to take a nap peacefully, so he did what anyone else would do, and enjoyed the show.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!" she shouted back annoyed.

"Well I wanted to but before I could even open my mouth someone was already shouting: 'All right! You're on!'" he shouted back, mimicking Asuna while saying the last part. "Besides, you all agreed, so…" Naruto shrugged. To be honest, this was the first time that he had heard of the game dodge-ball, so truth to be told he himself had also not known. He didn't even know how the game worked, just a few minutes before. Now he had seen enough to conclude that it was basically just a game of hitting each other with the ball.

"Kukuku. So you've finally realized." Eiko raised the ball once again. "If you brats all cluster up like a bunch of monkeys, it's only natural that you can't dodge," She said, making the other girls go into further panic. "Now, who's next to go down?" She threw the ball and ended up hitting the back of Fumika's head.

Eiko smirked and threw another ball that this time went for Nodoka. The ball was just about to hit her when Asuna came in front of her and caught the ball, before she pulled Nodoka behind her.

"Honya-chan, are you alright?" Asuna asked, her eyes never leaving the seniors.

"A-Asuna-san! Thank you!" The shy girl said, relieved to be near their ace.

"Don't turn your back to them, or you'll be targeted for sure," Asuna told her, her eyes never straying from her opponents.

"Thank god for Asuna's Baka power," Yuuna cheered, while pumping her fists.

"Here I come! I'll show you the true power of middle scholars!" Asuna called out and threw the ball with all the strength she could muster.

"Eeeeeh? Asuna-san threw it at full Baka power and she blocked it with just one hand?" Negi exclaimed, as a tick mark appeared on Asuna's forehead.

 **"GOD DAMN IT! SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT 'BAKA POWER'!** " She growled, as she glared at all her classmates in the field.

"How about Shota-Power?" Naruto shouted back and snickered, before he stopped when he felt the death glare that Asuna was sending his way. Naruto paled. "Just joking."

"Your group never had a chance against us in the first place!" Eiko laughed mockingly. "Behold our true identities!"

Naruto immediately closed his eyes when he noticed that the girls were about to rip their uniforms off. Luckily it seemed that the girls had gym clothes under their uniforms and Naruto could open his eyes again.

"Kanto Regional Dodge ball Tournament Championship Team: **Kuroyuri!** " The high school girls shouted together.

"…"

"..."

"...Aren't they too old to be playing Dodgeball?" Asuna asked the other girls, who were now all huddled together in a circle, crouching as they looked at the high school students with squinted eyes. It was easy to say that they were not impressed.

"...They even won a tournament?" Makie repeated in disbelieve.

"Maybe they were the only participants?" Yuuna tried to make some sense of it all, while Negi and Naruto both just looked at dodge-ball championship team in awe, even going as far as clapping their hands for them **.**

"Sh-shut up! Who asked you guys anyways!" Eiko shouted at them, angry blush on her face. Looking at two of the other high school girls, she nodded at them, before she gave her command, "Triangle Attack!"

"Don't worry Negi-sensei," Ayaka assured her teacher, as she saw how worried their sweet Negi-sensei looked, "I will lead the defense," she told him, just before the seniors launched their attack, bouncing the ball between the three girls before it finally hit Ayaka in the face, making the girl ponder about what kind of great formation this 'triangle attack' made use of for it to have been able to land a successful attack on her, as she walked towards the sidelines. Many more followed after her. 2-A was losing more and more girls and before they knew it the score was almost even. They still had eleven girls left, while the high school team still had ten girls left.

"They caught up to our handicap," a worried Ako pointed out with a frown.

"At this rate we might lose," Makie followed, just as worried.

"Seems all you babies have left are the slowpokes and the little kiddies," Eiko said mockingly, her eyes locked onto Asuna. "So I guess that makes you the next target!"

Eiko tossed the ball to a team mate, who hit it high into the air. The high school student jumped up beside it, forcing Asuna to look into the sun, making the sunlight blind Asuna's vision, before she spiked the ball down, hitting Asuna hard and knocking her over.

"One more time" Eiko yelled, throwing to ball once again at Asuna only for it to… miss her entirely? They all looked confused at ball that was now rolling a few feet next to the bells-wearing girl. That ball wasn't supposed to miss. From where it was thrown it had even giving Eiko a hundred percentage hitting rate. So why did it miss the girl?

They all turned their head to Naruto, when they heard he was fluting an innocent tune.

Noticing that all the heads were turned to him, Naruto ceased his fluting. He blinked. "What? What did I miss?" His eyes widened as he looked around in confusion, making all the others sweat drop.

Negi shook his head, before he rushed to Asuna's side. "Are you okay, Asuna-san?" he asked worriedly as Asuna gave him a smile.

"It's just a scrape," she replied, patting his head. "I'm fine."

Negi frowned and tried to use his magic only for Asuna to interfere and whack his head, making him yelp and stop his magic.

"Don't get any stupid ideas. You're just as bad as them if you use violence! Weren't you the one who suggested a sports contest?" Asuna said. "There's no glory in winning a match unfairly! If you're a real man, you'll win it fair and square!"

"Asuna-san…" Negi said in awe while looking at her walk towards the sidelines where Naruto was standing.

"Hmmm I guess that even you can have your way with words," Naruto commented jokingly, his eyes never leaving the match. "Nice little speech, Coach Kagurazaki!"

"Shut up, Blondie," Asuna replied. She glanced at the blonde before looking away, a pink dust covering her cheeks. She didn't know why, but she was pretty sure that the blonde was the reason the ball missed her. "...Thanks..?"

Naruto gave her an innocent look, "You going crazy? Thanking me out of nowhere?" he chuckled when he heard her groan out a 'ugh, never mind'.

"Aren't you going to help them?" Asuna asked curiously.

"Me? Nah," The blonde smirked and said, "It'd be unfair of me to enter now, right? I mean, I'm guessing you guys want glory, so we can't play unfair." Asuna rolled her eyes at him, for using her speech against her. "Besides I've got a feeling that Negi got this." He smiled when he saw Negi motivating his students.

XxX

"We did it!" The girls of 2-A cheered.

After hearing Negi-sensei's advice, the girls had begun using their own unique skills to completely dominate the game causing the score to be 10 to 3 in their favour.

When the game was over Eiko had tried to hit Asuna from behind with a ball, only for it to be blocked by Negi, who threw it back while channeling some wind magic subconsciously. Resulting in stripping the majority of the high school girls from their clothes **.**

* * *

 **AN:** **Yup, Naruto's past is tweaked. Hints have been thrown to let you know this. You'll get a sort of flashback chapter in the future.**

 **Thanks for the answers about the chakra fiasco. It was helpful and informative. Certain answers did make me think about how it's unfortunate that the Senju never got as much panel time as the Uchiha. I mean, a statement being backed by panels/pictures makes it so much easier to comprehend, than just only reading a statement like: yeah, they were same level. Considering what the Senju were known for, it would have been badass to see some more of them. Same goes for every great clan, to be honest.**

 **Also, just a head up, but school is starting again, so updating will take even more time now. I'm sorry, but priorities. It doesn't help that I'm only able to write once it turns 2 AM, which sucks.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading the chapter. Have a nice day!**


	4. Of Stalkers And Partners

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.**

* * *

4\. Of Stalkers And Partners

* * *

"Come on," Naruto whined. "Why can't you let me sleep on the couch?"

"Because Negi-brat sleeps there," Asuna answered, not even bothering to look at the blonde.

"But he always ends up sleeping with you," Naruto pouted. _"_ I still suspect that it's your doing, Sho–" he quickly stopped himself from finishing his sentence, when he saw the look in her eyes. "Hehehe, just joking," he tried instead, as rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"That's because the stupid brat always crawls in my bed," Asuna huffed, being kind enough to ignore what he was going to say. Naruto snorted. "Besides what's wrong with sleeping on the futon, huh?"

"Well noooothing," Naruto began, innocently, stretching out the word nothing. "Except for the fact that you guys always seem to walk on me while I sleep, especially you," he provided grumpily, while pointing accusingly at Asuna. "What the hell are you anyways dreaming about that makes you want to crack my nuts, huh?"

"Nuts? Why are you sleeping with nuts, Naruto-san?" Negi questioned innocently with Konoka in the background, a puzzled look on her face too.

"..."

Both Naruto and Asuna blinked at the naivety of the boy's question, as they watched the boy shrug before he continued to eat his breakfast.

Naruto moved himself a bit, so he was closer to Asuna, "You know, for a genius his stupidity sometimes makes me feel worried… especially considering he's a boy too," Naruto muttered loud enough, for only Asuna to hear.

"Guess even the smartest ones don't know everything." Asuna mused, before she shrugged "Not that we're allowed to talk when it comes to smarts."

"True," Naruto nodded. "Very, very true. But do you think he has any knowledge on the matter?"

"Beats me," Asuna shrugged. "I mean, he might be a teacher, but he's still pretty young, so I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't..." she looked at him, "Why? You want to teach him sex ed, or something?"

Naruto shrugged, "Shouldn't we? I mean, you never know what could happen. Best if he knows certain stuff."

"Not that I disagree with you, but he's not even ten... what sort of stuff could even happen?" she asked incredulously. "And beside that, do you even have any knowledge on the subject yourself? I wouldn't even be surprised if you still don't know how babies are born," she teased.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Excuse you, but everyone knows how babies are born. You give a woman a kiss and feed her a lot of food and with the power of love she'll change the food into a baby that rests in her belly. You don't let her shit for nine months and boom, you have a baby," he told her full confidence.

"..."

"..."

Naruto snorted,"Ha! If only you could see your face right now, it's so so priceless, ya know," he chuckled, grinning at her, as the girl closed her mouth and palmed her face.

Asuna pinched the bridge of her nose, "..For a moment, eh, for moment I was so worried for you future wife..."

"Have some faith in me, will ya," Naruto grinned at her, before he perked up and turned to the others,"Oh yeah, just remembered, but I have a meeting with the dean after class, so don't wait for me."

Negi perked up at the mention of the headmaster. "A meeting with the dean?" he questioned. "Didn't you have a meeting with the dean a few days ago?"

The blonde scratched the back of his head, "Yeah well..." he trailed off.

A Few Days Ago

"You needed me old man?" Naruto asked/stated as he stood in front of the dean, who was sitting behind his desk.

"Ah yes Naruto-kun," The dean began as he started to stroke his beard. "Eishun mentioned that you're pretty strong."

"Well..." Naruto began as he scratched the back of his neck, "I don't want to brag or anything but yeah, I'm pretty strong," he rubbed his nose and grinned. "Even learned a bit from Eishun."

"Hohoho I see," the old man smiled at him.

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto asked, "Why did you want to know that?"

The dean cleared his throat. "Naruto-kun, as you might already know, I'm the chief of the Kanto Magic Association," he said. Seeing the teen nod, he continued, "Well I've been meaning to ask you whether you want to do some missions for me."

The blonde teen raised an eyebrow, "Missions?"

"Yes, yes nothing special just like the missions you did while you were with Eishun," the old man scratched one of his giant eyebrows. "Don't worry you'll get paid for them. It's your choice whether you do it or not."

Doing missions again, huh? That didn't sound bad but...

"Sorry, I have to decline," Naruto said, smiling apologetically. His mission was to protect Konoka and she was far more important than a few other missions or money. Though, he could always leave behind Kage Bunshins, plus the girl didn't necessarily need a babysitter every second of her life…

"I see," the dean sighed, letting his head drop in disappointment and grabbed his cell phone, pushed at a few buttons, seemingly dialing a number.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, _'I wonder who he's going to call...'_

".. Hello Son-in-law... "

Naruto frowned. _'Eishun? What does he need Eishun for?'_

"Hohoho I'm fine, how are you?... Anyway I called you to tell you that Naruto-kun has been perving on Konoka-chan..."

Naruto pretty much died that second. His soul had escaped his body through his mouth, while his skin paled immensely, an horrified look on his face. It took a few seconds before he recovered and rage took over. "DON'T MAKE UP LIES!" he shouted as he recovered as a vein popped out of his forehead. That senile bastard!

"Hohoho I don't know what you're talking about," the old man said, feigning ignorance while his eyes were twinkling.

The blonde's eyebrows twitched. "Hmph it doesn't matter. There's no way that Eishun is going to believe you."

"Hmm are you really sure?" the dean smiled, a creepy smile in his opinion. "You and I both know how Eishun is when it comes to Konoka-chan."

Of course he knew. Everyone, who really knew Eishun, knew that Eishun was the overprotective daddy type. He'd believe the shit the dean was sprouting. Just alone the idea, the image – the fantasy – that someone was 'harming' his little princess, was enough to make him start a manhunt. Strange, huh? I mean, what sort of biased father would try to hook his daughter up with someone, while at the same time scaring every man away from her. Anyway, this was a dangerous situation.

Naruto gulped. An overprotective Eishun was the last thing he needed

"Hohoho so what are you going to do?" The dean asked, while putting the phone down. "Are you going to accept my offer then?"

"What? HELL NO!" The blonde screamed. There was no way that he would let himself be blackmailed by another Konoe. He was just not going to accept it, just to spite the old man. Trying to blackmail him… Tch. Who did he think he was?

"Your choice," He said as he grabbed the phone once again. "Son-in-law, I think I saw Naruto harassing–"

"–WAIT!" Naruto shouted and he grabbed the phone. "Didn't you say that it was my choice whether I accept or not?" he tried, desperately.

"It is," the old man nonchalantly said.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, "You're clearly blackmailing me!"

"No, I'm not," the dean smirked. "It's your choice, I'm only stimulating you."

The blonde jaw dropped, while his eyebrow started to twitch violently, _'How the hell does that count as stimulating!'_

"So what's your choice, Naruto-kun?" the dean asked as he grasped the phone out of the blonde's hand.

The blond sweat dropped. Was it just him or did the Konoe family just love blackmailing people?

He sighed. The offer wasn't that bad, besides Negi would be with Konoka if anything happened to her. He could also leave some bunshins behind. Besides, some extra money in the pocket didn't hurt for when he finally found his own place.

The blonde crosses his arms. "Fine, I'll do it," the blond pouted.

"Hohoho you've made the right choice, Naruto-kun," the dean said.

The blonde grunted. "Shouldn't you say something to Eishun?" he asked while pointed at the phone.

"Hohoho he was never on the line," the dean laughed.

The blonde sweat dropped and palmed his face. That damn bastard.

"Anyway I'll see the next time," the dean said.

"Next time?" Naruto questioned.

"Hohoho, yes I want you to meet the other mage teachers and students," the dean replied, before he winked at him. "Oh and, Naruto-kun, let's keep this meeting between the two of us."

The blonde raised an eyebrow but nevertheless nodded.

The dean smiled, "Good... You're dismissed."

Walking out of the dean's office, the blonde sighed. He really needed the comfort of his ramen.

Present

"Oh, you know, same old. Same old," Naruto answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Negi sighed in relieve, "I was already worried that you had gotten in trouble, Naruto-san."

The blonde sweat dropped at that, "Hehe… not sure how I'm supposed to feel about that being your first thought…"Naruto whispered to himself. "I mean, would it be so hard to believe that we'd be meeting because he wants to praise me for being an awesome teacher." He pouted to himself.

Asuna snorted. "Would it be so hard to believe I got higher than a D on a test?" she asked rhetorically.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her, as he looked down at her, "You do realize you just insulted yourself, right?"

She held her head high, " Still, point and case."

Negi sweat dropped, _'I don't think that's the correct saying, Asuna-san...'_

Naruto rolled his eyes at her, "You're such an asshole, you know that right?" He only got a smirk in return.

"We should leave now, otherwise we might arrive to late at school," Konoka alerted the others, as they all quickly grabbed their bags and made their way to school.

XxX

"Good morning, everyone," Naruto greeted as he walked inside 2-A's classroom.

"Good morning, Naruto-sensei/Naruto-sama!" The class greeted back as he walked towards his desk, a sweat drop on the back of his head. They were still calling him Naruto-sama?

Taking his position behind the desk, he waited for the class to get silent – 2-A had the habit of trying to distract him from his lessons to have fun with him – before he began his lecture. After 20 minutes he finished his lecture and handed out some worksheets. As the girls were working, he decided to sit behind his desk and start with his lesson preparations for the next class, per usual.

As he finished his own work, he opted to observe his students. In the small amount of time he had spent here as teacher, he'd gotten to know different students. Every class had a few who stood out and reached out to him. Others kept to themselves, either needing a push, before starting conversations with him, or just not being interested. Naruto was determined to get to know all his students on a somewhat personal level.

In class 2-A he had conversed with an handful of girls outside of class. Konoka and Asuna were pretty much on the top, with him living at their place. He had spent some time with Yuna, as they both enjoyed playing basketball. He was a regular customer at Chao Bao Zi, so he ran into Chao sometimes and they chatted every now and then when the girl wasn't too busy.

Aside from that he mostly saw his students during class. He had to admit, they were quite a bit different than what he had expected from the first time he saw them when he walked in with Nitta-sensei. Not the silent class he had expected. Nop. They were loud. Very loud. And touchy. Normally Naruto didn't mind it, being a touchy person himself, but with the headmasters warning, he decided that it was better to play safe.

Anyway, during his last few lessons, had taken notice of few girls.

Haruna – the girl who had no personal boundaries – seemed to spent a lot of time in class staring at him. Just staring. And then every now and then, she'd let out a small perverse giggle. It was obvious that if someone was going to make him look like a big pervert, it was her.

Sakurako was for some reason determined to call him Naruto-sama at every opportunity she had. Naruto didn't really know why, but he decided that it was harmless… Although, what if the headmaster thought that she was calling him that because they had some kind of kinky relationship? …Maybe he'd have to have a little talk with her about her little 'pet name' for him… just to be safe.

The girl named Sakurazaki Setsuna was glaring at him the whole time, even now. He had no idea why, but it freaked him a bit out. At the same time it also pissed him off, so every now and then he'd stuck his tongue out at her, like the mature teacher that he was. It also didn't help that she shared the smell of his oh so mysterious - not so mysterious anymore - 'stalker'. Confrontation was soon in order, he decided.

Anyway, aside from these weird quirks, they still seemed to be working hard during class. Something that he appreciated a lot.

 _'Unlike someone else,'_ Naruto thought as his eyes shifted to Evangeline McDowell, a 10 year old looking girl with blonde hair.

From the moment that his class had begun, she had done nothing but stare jadedly in front of her. This wasn't first time she did such thing. To be exact, up to now that was the only thing she did. Sometimes she didn't even join his class. Naruto sighed. He really had to talk to her about it. His eyes flitted over to his watch, noting that they still had ten minutes left before the bell would ring and lunch would start.

"Alright class," he began as he clapped his hands to try and gather his students' attention, which he succeeded in. "Since you've all worked so hard, you're allowed to leave earlier."

The class started to cheer and he couldn't help but smile. The class wasn't that bad. The girls were pretty forward but the class wasn't that bad at all.

The blonde snapped out of his thoughts as he remembered that he wanted to have a talk with Evangeline. Looking around, he saw that the girl was on her way to the door.

"McDowell-san," Naruto called out, making the girl stop walking and look at him. "Could you stay behind for a minute? I'd like to talk with you."

The girl huffed in annoyance but complied. The pair waited a few minutes until all the other girls left. Seeing that they were finally alone, the blonde gestured the little girl to come to him so that she was standing in front of him while he was leaning against his desk.

"Don't worry you're not in trouble," Naruto began, kindly, not wanting to worry the ten year old girl," It's just that I've noticed that you never really work or pay attention in class."

Evangeline just gave him an unimpressed look, before she opened her mouth, "What does it matter?" she asked coldly. "It's not like I'm failing for any subject."

Naruto sighed. "I know but school isn't a place to laze around. It's a place where people get educated and work hard." The blonde smiled. Mentally he couldn't help but sweat drop at himself for the hypocrisy, as he remembered his own attitude towards school, when he was young. Even now. Oh well, he was mister goody two shoes now, it(preaching/talking) was all part of the spiel. "Besides who knows what you can achieve if you just work harder."

The blonde ruffled the girl's hair while ignoring the glare he was receiving. "But anyway I think you're pretty cool for being so smart while you're still a little kid."

Naruto grinned with his eyes closed as he tapped the little girl's nose. He was pretty good with kids... most of time.

Evangeline was angry. Scratch that, she was furious. How dare that, that little boy call her a little kid! A Little Kid. He even had the balls to ruffle her hair and poke her nose. So she did the only thing she could think of... She bit his finger. Hard. Actually she had bitten so hard that his finger started to bleed and her being a vampire there was no way that she would waste such delicious blood.

Naruto, meanwhile, didn't know what had happened. One second he was poking Evangeline's nose and the other second he was wincing before something warm engulfed his finger. Opening his eyes, he looked down only to be met with the sight of Evangeline sucking on his finger with lidded eyes, causing him to freeze.

"..."

"..."

What. The. Fuck.

 _'GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'_ The blonde screamed mentally. _'Why the hell is she s-s-sucking my f-finger?'_ The blonde thought with a freaked out expression while blushing a little bit. _'Don't tell me that...,'_ he gasped, his eyes widening, as sweat started to gather around his forehead, _'Don't tell me that she has a crush on me.'_ Naruto shook his head. No. Impossible. _'Naaaah...'_ He decided that that couldn't be the case, before his popped wide open, _'Or maybe she has and she just faked not working hard because she knew that I'd talk with her, giving her the opportunity to be alone with me.'_

The blonde shuddered and started to cry anime tears. Why the hell was it always him. Curse his handsomeness and awesomeness!

Taking a deep breath, the blonde steeled himself. He had to explain that a relationship between them wouldn't work... and hopefully she'd accept.

 _'But first,'_ Naruto thought as he tried to remove his finger from the girl's mouth, who still hadn't noticed her teacher's inner turmoil.

After a few minutes of trying – she sure had a hold on him – the blonde had finally succeeded in removing his finger from Evangeline's mouth, causing the girl to glare at him.

 _'Don't tell me she's the obsessive Lolita type,'_ the blonde teen gulped.

Steeling himself, Naruto, gently, put his hands on the girl's shoulders. "I'm sorry!" he began. "It's not you, but me!" he told her loudly, while mentally palming his face, _'Why the hell did I use that line?'_

Snapping out of her bloodsucking-daze, Evangeline looked at him as if he was an idiot. _'What the hell is that idiot talking about?'_

"I know that I'm amazing, cool and handsome and I know that you have a crush on me b-b-but I'm a teacher and you're my student and that kind of relationship is forbidden."

Evangeline mouth fell open in disbelief as one of her eyes started to twitch, _'Who has a crush on who?'_

"Besides don't you think you're a little bit too young for me. You're ten and I'm fourteen." _'Almost fifteen'_

Evangeline's eyes darkened while she gritted her teeth, _'Does that idiot think that I, Evangeline McDowell, The dark Evangel, The Queen of Nights, The doll Master and many more, have a crush on him, an idiotic blonde boy?'_

Naruto laughed nervously, "But don't worry I'm probably just a stupid and silly crush that you'll forget about." _'I hope...'_

Evangeline was fuming, "I DON–"

"Shhhh," the blonde awkwardly put a finger on her lips. "Don't make this any harder."

Ding dong! The bell chime was heard and Naruto couldn't feel more relieved about its timing.

"Ahahahaha that's the bell," Naruto awkwardly laughed as he collected his stuff. "Got to go!" The blonde shouted as he ran out of the classroom. "Don't forget what I told you!"

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU, YOU STUPID WHISKERED BLONDE!" Evangeline shouted after the blonde.

XxX

"It was nice to meet you all," Naruto smiled widely as he waved a few teachers and students goodbye.

"Likewise, Naruto-kun," Seruhiko-sensei said as he ruffled the blonde's hair before walking away.

"Aah, Touko-sensei!" Naruto called out at the glasses wearing woman, making her stop in her tracks and turn around to face the blonde. "I was wondering whether you and I could spar sometimes since we both wield swords." The blonde grinned in anticipation. "Besides a little bit exercise here and there wouldn't be so bad. It's been a while!"

The woman shook her head at the teen's behavior, a small smile gracing her face, "Of course, Naruto-kun," Touko sent him a wink. "Then I'll count on you to pick a date."

"Roger that!," The blonde grinned as he waved her goodbye. _'That was the last one,'_ Naruto thought, as he slowly lowered his arm, before turning to face the dean. "So anything else you need or am I dismissed?"

"Hohoho," The dean laughed. "I actually have a favor to ask."

Surprised, Naruto raised an eyebrow, " A favor? From me?" _'Don't tell me he's going to blackmail me again.'_ He thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the old man.

"Yeah, " the dean nodded, "I'm planning on giving Negi-kun one final task before he's allowed to become an official teacher. His final task is to ensure that 2-A is no longer worst class," he informed him.

Naruto nodded his head, before he rubbed his neck sheepishly, "So what does this have to do with me?" he asked, feeling a bit confused. This seemed to have nothing to do with him.

"Well the final task will include the 'Baka Rangers' and the Library island, so Konoka will most likely join Negi-kun and Asuna-kun," the dean said as he stroked his beard.

Seeing where this was going Naruto sighed. "Ah, let me guess," The blonde began, "You want me to stay behind, right?" he concluded.

The dean nodded, "I want to test Negi-kun and if you go with them you'll probably take the lead. I'd rather see how he acts on his own."

Naruto shrugged. "Sure." Considering the test was coming from the old man himself, Konoka, or anyone for that matter, wouldn't be in danger or anything. Even if she was, Negi was a mage, and Naruto was pretty sure that the boy would protect his students from any dangers. Besides, while Negi seemed to only teach 2-A, Naruto had different classes and he couldn't just abandon them. Even if a sending a bunshin would have solved that little. He would probably do that anyway, seeing as Naruto was interested a bit interested in this final test.

"By the way," Naruto began, eyeing the dean curiously, "How are you so sure that Negi and the others will go to this …'whatever island'? Maybe they'll do something else? Like a big study group, or something."

"Hohoho, don't worry," The dean laughed as he ruffled Naruto's hair. His eyes twinkled a bit, before he continued. "I have my ways."

The blonde sweat dropped at his answer, before he shook his head. "I don't even want to know. Anything else you need?"

The dean shook his head, "No, that was all, you're dismissed."

Naruto nodded. "Cool. See ya, old man," the blonde said as he gave the old man the two-finger salute.

Stretching himself out, the blonde started to walk towards the dorms.

The meeting with the other mages wasn't that bad. He had met a lot of other mages and they were pretty nice. Although a few surprised him. Who would've thought that Seruhiko-sensei was a mage. It also seemed that Yuna's dad was a mage but from what he had heard from Akashi-sensei, she didn't know about magic and stuff.

"...Ruto-kun, Naruto-kun!"

Breaking out of his thoughts, the blonde looked behind to see a pouting Konoka tugging on his sleeve.

"Konoka-san?"

"Mou~ Naruto-kun, I called you a lot of times but you were ignoring me," she pouted even harder, if that was possible.

"Ahh I'm sorry," The blonde scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "I was just thinking about something." The blonde smiled, "Anyway where are you going?"

"I'm going to get some groceries," The brunette said as she smiled cutely. "Where are you going?"

"Well I was planning on going back to the dorms," Naruto told her, before he shrugged "but since I've run into you, I might as well join you, if you don't mind?"

"That would be nice," Konoka replied happily as she latched on the blonde's arm, making him tense for a second before calming down. "So how did you're meeting go?" she asked him, as they started to move forward.

"Well, you know, meetings are boring and all, but aside from that it went pretty well," Naruto answered. "How was your day? Did anything special happen?"

"Well Negi-kun did act strange today in class..." The girl began as she started to talk about her day while Naruto was listening. Laughing a bit when he heard how freaked out Negi had been about his last assignment.

After half an hour, the two of them were finished with grocery shopping and went to the ice cream parlour for some ice cream. As they were enjoying their cold treats, they couldn't help but overhear a conversation.

"Hey, did you hear? Did you hear?" A girl spoke rather awkwardly loud.

"What?" Another girl asked, just as loud.

"I've heard that the lowest scoring class will be broken apart," The first girl answered.

The other girl 'ooh'ed'."Yeah, yeah I've even heard that the lowest scoring girls will be held back or they have to redo all the grades from kindergarten."

Turning around to face the girls that were talking, Naruto squinted his eyes to get a better look at them. Wait a second... He recognized those girls… One of them was a first year and the other a third year middle school student… Why were they randomly talking about that, and so loud too…?

"Hohoho," The dean laughed as he ruffled Naruto's hair. "Don't worry I have my ways."

Naruto sweat dropped, _'Of course...'_

"Naruto-kun," he heard Konoka say before he turned around to face her again. "We should warn Asuna and the others."

XxX

Konoka gasped at what she had heard. "We have to warn the others, Naruto-kun!" She frowned, looking a bit thoughtful. "If I'm right I heard Asuna talk with some others about going to the baths later, so she's probably there right now." She looked back at Naruto. "If we go there now, we can still catch them!"

"…Yeah…" Naruto looked away from the girl, a small bead of sweat rolling down his face. He was definitely not going to follow the girl to the big bath. Nop. He was not ready to get a sequel for the bath-incident-that-should-not-be-spoken-of. He was lucky the old man hadn't found out about his little bath accident last time, so he was not going to test his luck this time. Naruto coughed in his hand, before he held out his hand. "H– how about I go return the groceries to the dorm, while you go to the baths and warn them. I still need to do a few things"

The girl pouted that he wasn't going to join her, but nodded nonetheless and hurried to the others, while Naruto made his way to their shared dorm room. Once arriving he greeted Negi, who was preparing himself for bed. Asuna was out, so he guessed that Konoka was right about Asuna being in the big dorm bath.

Midterms were just around the corner and Naruto was a tiny bit nervous. He had pretty much fucked up previously, but he had hoped that he had been able to lessen the damage he'd made with the small amount of time he still had. Old man Nitta had covered half of the subject-matter, so that half was safe, he assumed. His half… Well he had used his last two classes to summarize everything they had to know and after he was finished with that, he had some exercises, which he solved together with his students, to show them how to do things. Aside from that, he had put different things online, in case his students wanted more exercises or just needed explanations. He just hoped that that was enough.

He was broken from his thoughts, when the front door was kicked open and a determined Asuna stepped inside the room.

"Get up, people! We're going to Library Island," Asuna announced loudly, looking thoroughly determined.

Naruto sweat dropped once again. The old man really had his ways.

XxX

"So this is Library Island, huh," Naruto whistled as he, the Baka Rangers, the Library Exploration Club plus Negi, who was still in his pajamas, were standing in front of the entrance of Library Island. "Big place," Naruto noted. "Seems a bit like a waste to use all the space on books only." Naruto sweat dropped when he noticed the normally blank faced Yue give him the evil eye. He'd have to refrain from dissing books in front of her, or so it seemed. "Anyway, good luck and have fun. I'm out." Naruto saluted, ready to walk away.

"What do you mean 'I have to go'?" Asuna demanded as she gripped his shoulder.

"Ehh it means that I have to leave,"

"Naruto-kun isn't going to stay?" Konoka asked. "Why not?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, sorry, you know, got classes and all…"

Asuna deadpanned at him, calling him out on his bullshit. "What classes? It's your day-off tommorrow."

"..."

Oh. Fuck.

"..." The blonde sweat dropped. "I ehh... I have... I'm going to err..." A drop of sweat ran down his forehead, as he racked his brain to come up with an answer. "… I'm going to help the other kids of 2-A? Yep I'm going to help the other student of 2-A." Satisfied with his answer, Naruto nodded his head vigorously. "Yup. Going to be busy helping that class. Busy, busy, busy." He forced out a laugh.

Asuna gave him a blank look, showing him she didn't believe a single word from him. "You totally just made that up," she called him out on his bullshit again, making the blonde glare at her, which of course prompted her to glare right back at him.

"Actually," Negi began, "that is very thoughtful of you, Naruto-san. The other students will probably also need some help, which you can provide, while we're searching for the book."

Asuna rolled her eyes, at how easy Negi was, while Konoka pouted, "Mou~ So Naruto-kun isn't going to come with us."

"Sorry," Naruto looked at her apologetically, pulling his shoulders up. "Have fun, though," the blonde grinned at them, making Negi sweat dropped at the way the blonde made it sound as if they were going on a big adventure. Surely, this would be nothing more than a late night study. The others thanked them, while Asuna just grumbled, before they made their way to the entrance of the building. Before Negi and Asuna entered, they shared one last glance with Naruto.

 _'Both of you take care of them, all right?'_

Asuna blinked, before she rolled her eyes at him. Of course, she would. And if anything bad happened, they had a mage amongst so they were as safe as they could be.

 _'Tch you don't even have to ask, idiot.'_

Both missed the guilty look on Negi's face. Oh well, just a late night study trip. What could possibly go wrong? Always depending on magic was bad anyways, right? Asuna-san had said so herself.

Chuckling the blonde waved one last time before he walked away. Only to stop again. He sniffed the air, before his eyes widened.

 _'She's here,'_ Naruto thought as recognized the scent. His stalker was hiding somewhere. Sakurazaki Setsuna was here. What was she doing here..? Naruto shrugged. Oh well, this had dragged on for too long for his taste. Time to make it end. With that in mind he continued his walk, a new destination in mind.

XxX

Sakurazaki Setsuna had only one motive and it was to protect her Ojou-sama, Konoe Konoka. Even if she had to do it from the shadows. So when the blonde teacher arrived at the Mahora, she was cautious. When she heard the he came from Kyoto, she started to mistrust him. Maybe he was one of those persons that were after her Ojou-sama.

To figure whether the blonde was good or bad, she had taken it upon herself to gather information about him until she knew whether he had any motives concerning her Ojou-sama. The only problem was that every time that she would finally find out where he was hanging out, the blonde would change his hang out places. That alone made her suspicious.

Tonight. Tonight she had decided that she would finally find out whether he was good or not. So she went to Library Island and sent a Chibi-Setsuna after Konoka before she started to focus on the blonde again. She watched as the blonde parted with the others and she watched as the blonde froze, stood still for a few second, before he continued on his way.

 _'Such suspicious behavior,'_ she thought to herself as she started to follow him.

Naruto finally stopped running as he arrived at a big forest. Nobody would be here. It was confrontation time, "You can come out," he called out loudly enough for her to hear.

"..."

Getting no reaction, he tried again, "I've already seen you."

"..."

A vein popped out of Naruto's forehead, "Oh, come on! I can smell you. I could probably even smell you from a mile away!"

Dodging a slash, the blonde jumped away as a figure landed in front of him.

"H-how dare you!" a flustered Setsuna yelled before she composed herself. "Sorry, sensei, but I have to check whether you're in way or not."

Naruto frowned. _'Check whether I'm in the way or not? What the hell is she talking about,_ ' the blonde thought. Was this a test from Old man Konoemon? To check whether he was a pervert or not? Naruto shrugged. It could, but why would the old man sent someone to fight him… How was that going to show whether he was a pervert or not? That didn't really make sense. Naruto thought a bit about it, before he paled. Or maybe she sent him after him to beat him up and make him confess that he was a pervert? You know, force him to talk and that kind of shit… If that was the case then that man sure went out of his way. It sounded solid, that's for sure.

Well if that was indeed the case, he knew what to do. His mind made and eyes full of determination, the blonde decided to speak. "Don't worry," Naruto began, as he held out his hand in front of himself. "I'm not a pervert."

"…" Setsuna blinked, a bit surprised at what he said. Of all the things he could say, she didn't expect that to come out his mouth. What was this guy playing at? Suddenly talking about perverts... She didn't think her teacher was a pervert; hadn't even thought about it, to be honest. So why would he tell her that all of a sudden. All she wanted to know was whether this guy was a danger to Konoka-Ojou-sama or not. Her eyes narrowed. Wait… Was this some kind of backwards way of him of telling her his evil intentions with her Ojou-sama? How dare he!

"Things have changed then." Naruto breathed out in relieve at that. "Right now, knowing that you're a pervert–"

Naruto sputtered, waving his arms around him. "Wait! I said not a pervert! NOT! You forgot the word not. As in 'am not'!"

Setsune ignored him. "– I'm going to make you regret ever setting your eyes on, Ojou-sama," She finished her voice bordering deadly.

Naruto sweat dropped. _'Well that didn't help. At all._ ' Also he had no idea who this 'Ojou-sama' lady was that she was talking about. _'Oh well,'_ the blonde thought, before his eyes widened. That stance. It was a common Kyoto stance, that of a swordsman stance to be precise. The Shinmei-ryū, if he was right. Definitely. He narrowed her eyes at her, getting a bit more serious. _'Don't tell me she's one of those people from Kyoto that are after Konoka,'_ he gritted his teeth. _'But she's still one of my students... Kuh I'll just have to disarm her first and then I'll see what I'll do.'_

"Come and get me then," he challenged, as he slipped in a sloppy stance.

Setsuna looked at him. This wasn't going to be a long fight judging from his sloppy stance. "Shinmeiryuu: Ultimate Secret Technique: Zanganken!" She slashed at him, before she rushed to him, swinging her nodachi a few more times at him. Each time the blonde had dodged her attack. _'He's fast,'_ she noted, jumping away when the blonde quickly crouched and threw a kick at her legs, trying sweep her of her feet.

What she didn't expect was for Naruto to disappear from her sight. Her eyes widened when she saw his arm move from behind her, trying to go for a choke hold. Acting quickly, she moved her head sideways, before she elbowed him twice, making him lose his hold. She quickly used this opportunity to ram the hilt of her nodachi into his other side, making him wince, before she jumped away.

' _Got some nice reflexes,'_ Naruto nodded to himself. Oh well, time to finish this and get some answers.

"I'm not done yet!" she screamed, before she slashed at him again. "Zankuusen!"

POOF!

 _'What? That was a clone,'_ Setsuna thought with wide eyes. Gritting her teeth, she look around to find her blonde teacher. _'Where is he? On my left? On my Right? Behind me? Above me?'_

Up in one of the trees, Naruto smirked when he saw an opening and threw an kunai at Setsuna.

 _'Over there,'_ Setsuna thought as she dodged the kunai.

Naruto smirked, _'Got you.'_

"Zanganken!" Setsuna slashed at the blonde, totally unaware of the fact that the kunai behind her went poof and that in its place came Naruto, who immediately kicked her off her legs, before her he straddled her while holding her wrist tightly, making Setsuna loosen her grip on her nodachi.

Setsuna glared at the blonde and tried to struggle underneath him.

"I won't let you hurt Konoka-ojou-sama!"

"What's your motive with Konoka?"

Two pairs of eyes blinked.

"Ehhh? Hurt Konoka-ojou-sama? What the– ? I thought that people like you were trying to use her." Naruto said with a confused expression, loosening his grip on her wrist.

Setsuna looked at him as if he was crazy. "P-people like me! Don't you mean people like you! I'm Konoka-ojou-sama's guardian!" Setsuna shouted back.

"Guardian? Eishun never told me about a guardian... Of course!" Naruto gritted his teeth. _'Guhhh that damn bastard. Leaving out important information just for fun. I bet that bastard is laughing somewhere right now.'_ Sighing the blonde stood up. "It seems that all of this was a misunderstanding," he said as he offered the girl a hand.

"Why should I trust you?" Setsuna asked as she hesitantly grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Well…" The blonde sighed and started to walk while Setsuna followed him. "Believe it or not, Eishun sent me here himself to "protect Konoka."" He told her, using air quotes at the last part.

Setsuna's eyes widened as a look of betrayal mad its way on her face. _'To protect Konoka-ojou-sama? B-b-but what about me? Has the Chief lost faith in me?'_

Naruto noticed the look on her face. "Whatever you're thinking, I'm pretty sure that you're wrong," he told her, waving his dismissively . Setsuna turned to look at him, as she saw a fond smile grace his face. "Eishun isn't that kind of a person. Besides, honestly, I think that Eishun only gave me this little side mission to convince me to get my ass out of his house. Sometimes he's such a bastard."

"You shouldn't talk like that about the chief!" Setsuna chastised him, a mortified look on her face at his vulgar language concerning the Chief, before she blinked. "You live with the chief?"

The blonde nodded his head.

"Why?"

"Well... this and that happened and I ended up living with him," Naruto replied, his eyes wandering to the sky.

Setsuna frowned. Hardly satisfied with his answer, yet decided not to questioning him about it any further. Maybe it was an uncomfortable topic for him… Either way it was fine as long as Konoka-ojou-sama was safe. It was none of her business, anyway.

A thought entered Naruto's mind, making him stop his pace, before a grin grew on his face. Facing Setsuna once again, he held his hand out. "So this makes us partners, right?"

"P-p-partners?" A blushing Setsuna stammered out in question.

"Yes," Naruto nodded excitedly. "You know like partners in crime since both of us want to protect Konoka. So we're kind of a team, right…partner?" he tested, with a grin.

Setsuna mentally sighed in relieve. So he meant it that way. Shaking her head, she grabbed the blonde's hand and shook it. "Yes... we're partners," she answered before she let his hand go, and proceeded to walk again..

An awkward silence followed after that.

"By the way…" Naruto nervously began, "you weren't sent by anyone, or something like that, right?

Setsuna blinked in confusion. "…No?"

"Oh. Okay." So the headmaster wasn't testing him… was he?

Another awkward silence followed after that until they finally reached the dorms.

"So.. I guess I'll see you again," Naruto said as he broke the silence.

"Right.." the girl nodded. "Good night sensei," Setsuna said as she bowed politely.

"Ye-yeah good night," Naruto said as he awkwardly bowed. Parting their ways, Naruto walked towards his own room and rumbled in his pockets to find his keys. Finally finding his key to blonde opened the door and walked inside. Sniffing at his armpits, his nose crunched up. Yup. A shower before sleep would do good for his odor. After he had showered, he brushed his teeth, before he plopped on his futon.

He stared at the ceiling, his eyes feeling heavier and heavier by second. _'What a day,'_ he thought to himself. Eishun sure sent him to one strange place, huh, was his final thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

 **AN: Hehehe, it 2017 already?**

 **Kind of disappointed with the lack of reviews to be honest. I mean, the longest written chapter literally got 5 reviews? Kind of a downer... but meh, can't have everything, I guess.**

 **Anyways chapter 4 has been served, I hope you guys enjoy it (even if only a bit). Fighting scenes aren't really my thing, as you guys may have already noticed. The first arc is a bit more loose than the next arcs, so don't worry I do realize that half of the time a write nonsense. Later arcs will be focused more on detail/story and developing character.**

 **Next two chapters are already written, but I'll have to see when I have time to edit and post them.**

 **As always, I wish you guys a nice day!**


	5. Of Study Sessions And Dinners

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Negima**

* * *

Chapter 5: Of Study Sessions And Dinners

* * *

Naruto yawned, stretching out his arms as he sat up on his futon. He looked at the clock with bleary eyes.

' _Tch. It's not even 5 o'clock.'_ The blonde thought as he stood up from the futon and stretched himself out once again. _'Meh I guess that just means more time for morning training.'_

The blonde yawned and walked inside the bathroom to wash his face. Finished with washing his face, the blonde grabbed a towel to dry his face. As he walked back to the other room, the blonde's eyes settled themselves on the empty beds of Asuna and Konoka and the couch lacking one Negi Springfield, though that happened a lot, since the kid still had the habit getting in Asuna's bed, much to the chagrin of said girl.

It was weird, honestly. The room was never this quiet. One thing that he liked about this room was that there was always some kind of noise. Right now it was deadly quiet. It kind of made him feel bummed that he couldn't join the others on their trip to Library Island. He was sure they'd get in all sort of shenanigans, but he just had to miss out on it, huh?

The blonde sighed. No point in dwelling on it, though, he thought as he put on some comfortable clothes, before exiting the dorm room. While walking through the dormitories hall, he saw Setsuna. At the moment she with either locking her door or opening it. Her back was turned to him, so she hadn't noticed him yet. He quickly made his way to her.

"Yo." The blonde greeted, surprising the girl.

Setsune blinked at him. "Ah good morning, Naruto-sensei." Setsuna greeted politely.

"Going in or out?" he asked

"Out," she answered. The blonde hummed and gestured with his head towards the exit, prompting both of them to start walking towards it.

Setsuna swallowed at the silence."…So how was your morning, sir?" Setsuna hesitantly asked. That was a normal question, right? She was bad at small talk, and frankly she hated it, but she had to try, right? Because partners talked to each other, right? She blushed at that.

Naruto looked spooked "Kind of weird, you know," he rubbed his chin. "It was really quiet."

Setsuna blinked at him "…it was weird because it was quiet?"

Naruto shrugged, "Yeah, I mean when it normally goes like…" He cleared his throat, before standing straight and balled his fists, while an angry look painted his face, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED, YOU BRAT!" he screeched in a high voice, before slouching and looking vulnerable. "B-b-but you smell like my sister, and I always sleep in my sister's bed…" Naruto pouted at her and looked at her her sad eyes, before he switched characters again. This time his hands were clasped in front of him, a big smile on his face, "Oh, you guys~ Who wants scrambled eggs for breakfast," he sing sang cheerfully, tilting his head cutely, before he fell out of character," I think, this could be qualified as a weirdly silent morning," he said with a blank face.

Setsuna looked weirdly at him, "...Ok?"

"Anyway, why are you up so early?" he asked, as he folded his arms behind his head.

"Training," she answered shortly, out of habit. Mentally she winced, she didn't want to appear rude to her partner.

"Oh," Naruto just hummed in interest. Oe, this conversation had potential.

Setsuna swallowed, "…I…I always train early in the morning. It's a habit from Kyoto," she explained to him. She had learned pretty fast that the best way to schedule her own training and her time spent with Ojou-sama, was to do her training early on in the morning, when her Ojou-same was asleep, and spent the rest of the day with her Ojou-sama once she was awake. The habit hadn't died off, even after the… accident.

She shook her head to stop her train of thoughts and focused on the blonde again. She sweat dropped when she noticed that the teen kept looping at her with big interested eyes. She coughed in her hand, "Uhm, would you like to join me, Naruto-sensei?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes!" Naruto grinned, "It's always nice to have a sparring partner," he said, before he threw one arm around her shoulders, "Look at us, yesterday you tried to beat me up‒" Setsune flushed, "‒and today were training together."

"Sensei!"

XxX

Naruto grinned as he entered to train heading to school. His hair was still damp from the shower he had taken earlier. His clothes were a bit ruffled, but he'd fix that later. Right now he was still smiling about this morning.

Oh, man. That was one fine warming-up session with Setsuna this morning. He had to join her more often. Got a bit boring, doing stuff on his own.

"Naruto!"

Naruto blinked and turned and saw Yuna with two other girls from 2-A. Izumu Ako and Okouchi Akira, if he was right.

Ako was a petite girl with short blue-ish white hair and red eyes. She was a quiet girl in class. One of the more obedient ones in 2-A. From what he had learned the first day she was the manager of the boys soccer team, and also worked as the school's assistant nurse

Akira, on the other hand, was quite tall. She was even taller than him. She had brown long hair that was pulled in a ponytail. Her face was framed with bang and she had two bits of long strands of hair on each side of her face. Out of the three girls, she seemed to be to more mature one. In class she always seemed to pay close attention to him when he was giving his lectures. Coincidentally enough, she always looked away when he looked in her direction.

Yuna grimaced when she saw him, "Nooooo~" she groaned dramatically.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her weird greeting, but still smiled, "What's up, you guys?" he asked, as Yuna, Akira, and Ako joined him.

Ako greeted him a bit more politely, "Good morning, Naruto-sensei."

"Sensei," Akira nodded at him, her head hanging low, as her eyes were cast on the ground.

"'What's up, you guys' he asks," Yuna muttered, while her friends rolled their eyes knowingly at her. "The real question is, what kind of monstrosity is that?" she asked in disgust as she pointed at his tie.

Naruto blinked, "Erm… My tie?" he tried, "You know I have to wear a suit, right?" he asked, as he scratched his cheek.

She ignored him, "Ew, and of course the shirt is also untucked," Yuna muttered as she groaned some more, confusing Naruto even more. In the background Ako giggled, while Akira shook her head at her friend's behavior.

"Come on, Sensei, you can't walk around like that," she chided him, stepping closer to him. In one swift move, she popped his collar, undid his tie, before she re-tied it and lowered his collar again, "This is how you tie a tie," she told him, as she patted the neat tie knot.

"Well, what did I do?" he asked confused, as he looked down at his tie. He thought he had done a nice job with the tie. He was pretty sure he did the same thing as Konoka-san always did.

"Oh, please," Yuna scoffed at that, "And don't let me hold you back from tucking your shirt in," she continued, before a mischief glint appeared in her eyes, "Or I'll make Akira tuck it in for you," she warned him, a smirk tugging at her lips, while her friend in question and the blonde both sputtered.

Yeah, no thanks. He didn't want someone to get the wrong idea and report him to the dean. The blonde shivered at the thought as he neatly tucked his shirt inside his pants. Instead he answered, "I don't see really see what was wrong with how I looked before, but thanks, I guess?"

Yuna just groaned loudly at that, "You're just like my dad, sometimes," she crossed her arms and pouted, "I don't get men, if they're going to dress nice, then dress nice. You can't just wear something nice and wear it like a slob, ugh."

Ako giggled when she saw that he only looked even more confused, "Sorry, sensei, Yuna-chan just really dislikes it when people dress sloppy," she apologized to him, while in the background the announcement that they reached their halt was heard.

"Oh," Naruto grinned, before he turned to the shorter brunette, "Yuna-chan, look~" he called out as he slowly tugged at his shirt, teasing her.

"You better leave that shirt tucked, if you know what's good for you, Uzumaki," Yuna warned him a fake angry look on her face, "Or I'll just have Akira-chan stick her hands in your pants to keep them there," she teased again, shutting up the blonde.

Akira palmed her face, "Please, just keep me out of this," she muttered, a red flush on her face, making the girls laugh out loud, as they stepped out of the train and sprinted towards the school building.

"I wonder if Negi-sensei and the other are all right," Ako wondered out loud, as they entered the school building, "Makie-chan didn't return last night."

"They probably just lost track of time," Akira comforted her friend, as she squeezed her shoulder, "They're probably on their way right now, or maybe even already in class,"

"Hey, Sensei, don't you have to go the other way?" Yuna asked, when she noticed that the blonde was still following them as they we're walking to classroom 2-A, instead of going to the teacher lounge or wherever he normally went. "Or is there any reason as to why you're walking us to class today, " she teased, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

Naruto sweat dropped. Why was she acting so weird today? He cleared his throat and opened the classroom door, "Well the truth is‒"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Yukihiro Ayaka, also known as 2-A's Iincho, shouted at Sakurako and also cutting off the blonde, "NEGI-SENSEI WILL GET FIRED IF CLASS 2-A DOESN'T MOVE OUT OF THE LOWEST RANKING!"

"You think we arrived at a bad moment?" Naruto whispered at the girls, causing the other students to turn their attention at them. The girls shrugged and made their way towards their seats, while Naruto walked towards the teacher's desk.

"Naruto-sensei!" the class exclaimed in surprise.

"What are you doing here, sensei?" one student asked before Sakurako launched herself at him and hugged him.

She looked at him with big eyes, as if he were her savior. "I know!" she exclaimed, before she snuggled into the surprised blonde's chest. "Naruto-sama is here to protect me from Iincho's wrath, right!" She nodded to herself, convinced that that was the only possible answer, as she continued her snuggling.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck laughed awkwardly as the girl continued to snuggle into his chest. It was fine, as long she'd quickly let go, before anyone outside this could see it. Otherwise he wondered if it would it be believable if he explained that she just fell into his just and had a spasm, if anyone would ask him as to why she was snuggling into his chest.

"Actually I'm here on behalf of Negi uhm, Negi-sensei," Naruto corrected himself as he looked at the class.

"Naruto-sensei is going to help us study?" Ako asked, as she tilted her head.

Naruto nodded. "Yes so could everyone, except for Lincho-san, return to their sear while I talk with Iincho-san?"

The girls nodded and returned to their seats while Ayaka walked towards Naruto's desk.

Ayaka nodded her head at him in respect. "You wanted to talk, Naruto-sensei?" she asked politely.

"Yeah," The blonde answered as he looked at Ayaka sheepishly. "The truth is I came here on a short notice so I couldn't really prepare anything eheh," The blonde laughed sheepishly but slowly stopped when he felt the girl glare at him.

"At any rate we're going to study properly until the exam, and pull this class out of the last rankings" Ayaka stated as she glared at the class before she pointed at a few girls. "Even you guys over there who usually don't bother trying!" Turning around, she faced Naruto and pointed at him. "And you're going to help us study." She was damned to hell, if people thought that she was going to let Negi-sensei get fired.

Naruto sweat dropped when he saw the fire in her eyes. She sure seemed determined to help Negi. He sighed, "Just so you know, I can help with Japanese, but the other subjects …" The blonde trailed off as he grimaced.

He pretty much sucked at English and math. English because he wasn't really interested in the language; he had no plans of going abroad or something, so hadn't even bothered to learn. And mathematics because… Well yeah, did he really need a reason for that one?

He could maybe help a bit with Social Studies. The books Eishun had forced him to read, also taught him a bit about the Japanese history every now and then. But if they needed his help politics wise, or anything else? Yeah, no. That wasn't going to happen.

"And the other subjects?" Ayaka repeated, when the blonde trailed off too long.

"Ehehe.." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "I'm useless when it comes to the other subjects."

Ayaka sighed and dropped her head. Well she couldn't just expect from her teacher to know everything…" Well as long as we don't get zero's, I suppose–"

"–EVERYONE WE'VE GOT A BIG PROBLEM!" Haruna shouted, gaining everyone's attention, as she barged inside the room with Nodoka on her toe,. "NEGI-SENSEI AND THE BAKA-RANGERS HAVE GONE MISSING!"

"…"

"EHHHHHHHHH!?"

 _'We may all be screwed after all,'_ the class thought in despair.

Naruto couldn't help but let out a laugh at their reaction.

Ayaka snapped her attention at him. "This isn't funny sensei! Our lovely Negi-sensei can be fired if this goes on!"

' _Lovely?'_ The blonde raised an eyebrow before he shook his head and gave them the thumbs up. "You shouldn't be so negative, guys. I'm pretty sure that the brat and the others are studying somewhere right now." He glanced at Setsuna to reassure her that everything was all right. She nodded right back at him.

"How are you so sure, Naruto-kun? For all we know they might be in some trouble," Yuna asked worriedly.

"Have a little faith! You guys are talking about your very own teacher and fellow classmates, after all," The blonde grinned, "They won't let you guys down." _'Besides one of my Kage bunshins popped so I know that they're studying right know.'_

"But still," Fumika began. "What're we going to do? We can't just improve by ourselves in only two days."

Other girls seemed to agree as they shouted in agreement.

"I know!" Yuna exclaimed, jumping out of her seat, catching everyone's attention, "We might not be able to improve ourselves, but who says we have to do that?" she asked, "We just have to work hard," she told them as Naruto nodded his head proudly at her words, "AND KIDNAP THE OTHER GIRLS!" she yelled out maniacally, pumping her fist in the air.

Naruto nodded his head in agreement, "Yup, work hard and kidna‒" the blonde abruptly stopped and looked startled after he realized what she had said, "Wait, wha‒"

"Of course!" Sakurako giggled, interrupting the blonde, "We don't have to get a better score. We just have to make sure a class scores lower than we do!"

"But guys‒"

"Considering we have the Baka-rangers in our class, I suggest we kidnap at least three-quarter of a class to make sure we don't end up last, " Another student suggested, if he remembered correctly her name was Asakura. She was the reporter.

"You can't just‒" Naruto started, "What abou‒" he tried again, "I mean‒" he faltered and squinted his eyes, thinking about what they were saying, before he shrugged, "Well it's actually a good idea…" he finally concluded, looking quite a bit impressed.

"Naruto-sensei!" Ayaka yelled at him, baffled.

"What? It is," he defended himself, before he shrugged.

"There will be no kidnapping and that is final!" Ayaka yelled at the class, making them groan.

"Way to be a buzzkill, Inchi, boooo!" Yuna yelled, a few others wanted to join her, but Ayaka swiftly shut them down with a glare, making them sink in their seats.

"Ugh," Fumika groaned, "We'll never be able to do it, then."

"So you're going to give up? Just like that?" Naruto asked loudly, causing the girls to stop their shouting and look at him. "How do you think that Negi would feel? To know that his class gave up before even trying?" The girls looked down and the blonde sighed. "But I guess that's your own choice."

"But sensei even if we tried. We'd probably end up in the last rankings," Ako said dejectedly.

"But giving up won't solve a thing either," Naruto said, as he smiled at them. "Aren't you guys 2-A? What happened with the cheerful and optimistic girls?" The blonde asked. "The whole time you guys were blabbering about 'still failing even if you tried' and that you can't improve by yourselves but who said that you should improve by yourselves?"

The girls looked at him questioningly.

"I mean look around you. Don't you see your classmates and friends? You're not alone." Naruto grinned. "Some of you are good in math, others in social studies. You should help each other. You've all got something you're best at. I mean I teach Japanese, so I'll help whoever needs my help to improve themselves with that. You even have some geniuses in this class, who could help you." He said as he gestured at Chao, Hakase, Nodoka, who blushed at the compliment, and Ayaka. "The thing is that you don't have to improve by yourselves, improve together. I mean, you guys are one class, right?"

The girls looked at each other.

"That's right! We're one class so we'll do this together!" Yuuna exclaimed as she pumped a fist in the air. "We'll totally be able to do this!"

"And if this doesn't work out, we can always just go back to operation kidnap one of the classes," Fuuka added cheerfully, making a few sweat drop.

Naruto laughed, "Yeah, that's the spirit!" Naruto grinned as he started to feel excited. "You'll beat those other classes for sure!" the blonde shouted as he pumped his fist in the air only to freeze when he heard Sakurako and a few others giggle.

"Aren't you cute when you're excited, Naruto-sama," Sakurako gushed, causing him to blush.

Before any of the other girls could make a comment, Ayaka cut them off and said, "Moving on, sensei."

Shooting the girl a grateful glance, the blonde turned to face the class once again. "Ah yes moving on, I think that it might be for the best if we study in smaller groups. This way students can get more attention if they don't understand something." The blonde explained, before he looked at Nodoka, Chao, Hakase and Ayaka, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Hopefully you girls won't mind, but I was actually hoping that each of you could help me with this and, you know, be the tutor of one of the groups." All the girls nodded, "Nice, thanks!" he thanked them, before he continued his explanation.

As soon as he was finished his explanation, they started to make small groups with 4-5 students in each group while he, Ayaka, Nodoka, Chao and Hakase tutored each group. Each of them handled a different subject. So every now and then he and the girls would switch from groups. Of course, if someone thought they needed more time to understand the subject, they were always allowed to stay, instead of switch to another tutor.

After about 50 minutes the bell rang and Homeroom had ended. Naruto wouldn't see the girls until English, which was the last class for them, before the school day was over.

When English classes did begin, the blonde continued studying like they did at homeroom, as he had promised. It went pretty smoothly and after another successful study session, the bell rang for one last time that day.

"All right! Good job everyone," Naruto said as he returned to his seat. "You're free to go and don't forget to study at home."

"Hai!" The girls said as they left the room while Naruto started to collect his stuff.

' _That went pretty well…'_ The blonde grinned and put his stuff in his bag. Looking around the classroom, the blonde noticed a notebook on one of the desks and grabbed it.

' _Hasegawa Chisame'_ Naruto thought as he read what was written on the notebook. _'She must've forgotten it.'_ The blonde sighed. _'I guess I'll return it to her.'_ The blonde thought before he put the notebook in his bag and exited the room.

"Naruto-kun!"

Turning to face the person that was calling him, he saw Naba Chizuru, a girl who was pretty well endowed and had brownish long hair, together with Ayaka and Murakami Natsumi, a petite girl with short red hair and freckles.

"Ah How can I help you girls?" the blonde asked the trio.

"Naruto-kun, I was wondering whether you had anything planned for today," Chizuru said as she smiled at him.

Naruto thought about it, "Well first I'm going to return this notebook to Hasegawa-san and after that I have nothing planned. Why?"

"Well since Naruto-kun is all alone, how about you join use for dinner today," Chizuru proposed as she continued to smile at him. "You could see it as a thank you for all your help today."

That surprised the blonde, "Eh? Eehhhh! Nonono I can't accept!" The blonde said hurriedly as he waved his hand in front of his face.

"I insist."

Naruto shook his head, "Sorry, I really can't accept."

"I said, **I insist** ," Chizuru said, her previously beautiful smile becoming haunting. Behind her Ayaka and Natsumi were glancing at Naruto in pity.

Naruto blinked, "Sure," the sweating blonde accepted quickly. Hey, he knew when he had to listen and when not… Well, at least most of the time.

"Arara That's nice to hear, Naruto-kun," Chizuru said, her smile becoming once again beautiful. Grabbing the blonde's hand she dragged him towards the train. "Come on, Naruto-kun, I'll show you where Chisame-chan's room is."

As the blonde watched his and Chizuru's hand intertwined, he couldn't help but sweat. Holding hands with your students was normal, right?

Right?

Mentally he cried.

XxX

"That's Chisame-chan's room," Chizuru said as she pointed at one of the rooms, her other hand was still holding Naruto's right hand. "And that's our," She said as she pointed at another room. "Now don't forget about dinner," She said as she smiled at him one last time before she turned to leave with Ayaka and Natsumi following her.

Sighing, the blonde walked towards Chisame's room and knocked on it. After having waited for a few minutes, the door finally opened to show an annoyed Chisame.

' _What is he doing here?'_ The annoyed Chisame thought to herself. She really didn't feel like talking to her freak of a sensei. Especially not since her notebook with all her cosplay ideas was gone. She really had to find it back before anyone else found. The last thing she wanted was being a part of that group of freaks.

"Sensei?" The girl gritted out in annoyance. "What do you want?"

"Well I found this in the class so I thought that it would be nice to return it to you," Naruto said with a smile as he grabbed the notebook out of his bag.

' _Gah! My notebook!'_ The girl thought in distress. Acting quickly, she grabbed the notebook out of his hand and asked, "D-did you look inside it?" _'If you did I'll have to get rid of you.'_

"No…"

Chisame sighed in relieve. Her second/secret identity was safe.

"Thanks, I guess." Was all she said before she slammed the door in his face.

Well at least she said 'Thanks', right?

Right?

Hell no!

He was not just going to accept that, so just like any other mature adult, he flipped off her door and walked away. The blonde sighed. Being mature really cost a lot of energy, it was time for a nap, he decided as he walked inside his room.

A few hours later he stood in front of Chizuru's room, looking refreshed as he rang the bell. He was a tad bit nervous. Was it normal for a teacher to eat at his student's room? Dinner was all right, right? There was nothing pervy about food. He did get invited (and was forced), so could they really put the blame on him if someone reported him to dean, if he was just being polite.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door open. Natsumi stood at the door and invited him inside, "Hi, Naruto-sensei, please come in," She smiled at him and gave him some time to take off his shoes and remove his jacket, before she led him to a big room that was the living room/dining room/kitchen. Once in the room, he saw Chizuru in the kitchen part of the room

"It was nice of you to join use." Chizuru smiled at him, causing the blonde to sweat drop. It wasn't like she really gave him a choice… "Please take a seat, dinner will be served in a few minutes."

He nodded and sat down on one of the cushions.

"So do you want anything to drink, sensei?" Natsumi asked politely.

"No thanks." Naruto smiled at the girl before he looked around the room. It was pretty big, at least bigger than his room. Finished admiring the room, Naruto looked at Chizuru. "Hey, if you need some help, I could help you, you know."

"No, it's all right, Naruto-kun. You don't have to help." Chizuru giggled as she put a few dishes on the table.

"Nonono, I'll just help a little bit." Naruto started to stand up.

"Naruto-kun…" Naruto froze. Looking up he saw a menacingly smiling Chizuru, whose eyes were covered by a shadow… and was that a leak in her hands? "I said, **it's all right**."

"Roger that," Was the blonde's answer as he quickly sat down again. Damn. That was scary.

Finally finished with setting up the table, Chizuru walked towards the stairs. "Ayaka-chan! Dinner is ready!"

"Coming!" Was the girl's reply before she walked down the stairs and greeted Naruto.

With Ayaka finally downstairs all of them were seated. Naruto sat next to Chizuru and had Ayaka sitting across of him, while she sat next Natsumi, who had Chizuru across of her.

"Shall we start?" Chizuru asked as she picked up her chopsticks with the others mimicking her.

"Itadakimasu."

Taking a bite out of his food, the blonde's eyes widened.

"This is delicious!" In front of him Natsumi and Ayaka nodded while Chizuru giggled.

"Well thank you, Naruto-kun." The blonde just grinned at her.

"Sooo what did you guys think of today?" he asked them. "I hope it helped."

"It was a good method," Ayaka provided, "Considering we were are willing to do our best for our dear Negi-sensei, we worked quite hard today. As class president I'm even sure that we can get ranked #1 for our dear Negi-sensei," she boasted, while Naruto couldn't help but sweat drop at how much she seemed to favor Negi.

"I also think you did a good job today, Naruto," Chizuru praised him, making him blush a little, "It was very nice of you to help us."

"Yeah, well I promised Negi, after all," Naruto grinned at her, "And when I make a promise, I don't just break it."

Chizuru smiled sweetly at that, it was such an innocent thing to say, "So, Naruto-kun," she began again as she looked at the blonde. "Tell us something about yourself."

Naruto scratched his head, trying to think of something to say, "Uhh… Well my birthday is on 10 October."

"Really? My birthday is on 21 October." Natsumi smiled a small smile as the blonde grinned at her. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" she asked

Naruto shook his head. "Nope, no brothers and sisters. You?" Natsumi also shook her head.

"Did you always want to become a teacher," Ayaka asked him curiously.

Naruto sweat dropped, "Uhm, not really. I actually had other plans, but later on this seemed to be a good thing…?" Read: it was forced upon him, he had no choice in the matter. He laughed a bit nervously.

"How were you as a kid, Naruto-kun?"

"As kid?" Naruto thought about it. He was a lot of things as kid. Angry. Sad. Loud. A troublemaker. Cocky. Rude, "Well, honestly I'd say that I was real joy to be around," he sweat dropped at his own answer.

"Did you also graduate early, like Negi-sensei?" Natsumi asked him in wonder. He must've, right? If he was already a teacher, he must've been a genius.

Naruto took a sip of his glass, as he thought of his answer, "Yeah, well, I'm not sure how old I exactly was when left the academy, but I was pretty young," he shared with them, his sweat drop only growing when they looked at him in admiration. If only they knew, he got pulled out of the academy because he sucked.

Oh well, it seemed like he was in the mood to boast a bit. No harm done, right? It wasn't like he told them he graduated at a young age, he specifically said left. Not his fault if they thought he was some sort of genius...

The four of them continued talking and soon laughter filled the room.

"What? You knew Asuna when she was younger?" Naruto asked Ayaka in surprise, "What was she like?" he asked curiously. A younger Asuna. The idea only made him grin. She just had to be a terror. He wondered if she was just as hotheaded then as she is now.

"Much to my chagrin, Asuna and I have been in the same class for a very long time, sensei," she informed him. "As for her personality…" she thought about it for a bit, "Well she was really anti-social and she had eyes like this." Ayaka mimicked younger Asuna's eyes making Naruto laugh.

"I actually imagined her to be a small terror, to be honest," Naruto told her with a fond smile, once he recovered from his laughter.

"Oh she also was a terror," Ayaka rolled her eyes, "She was a real big pain in the ass. The amount of times that we fought," Ayaka scoffed as she thought back on it, "Did you know I never got in trouble with the teacher?" she asked him, "That is, until she arrived, at least," she shook her head.

"Somethings don't change, or so it seems," "Chizuru winked, making Natsumi giggle and Ayaka roll her eyes once again.

A bit later the conversation had drifted to Natsumi. She was telling him about her club.

"You're a member of the drama club, huh?" Naruto grinned as he gave her the thumbs up, "I'll visit sometimes to watch your awesome acting then."

"I'm not really that good, Sensei." Natsumi blushed abashedly.

"Nonsense," Chizuru interfered, "You're plenty of good." Ayaka nodded her head in agreement, causing Natsumi to flush even more.

"Now I really want to see you preform," Naruto pouted.

As the night carried on Chizuru also shared some information. She told him about her volunteering job at the day care.

"Really? You work at a daycare?" Naruto asked her with big eyes.

Chizuru nodded, "Yeah, I can be found there after school on a few days."

"You're awesome," he complimented her, "If you need any help, you can call me. Playing with kids can be fun," he smiled excitedly.

Chizuru blushed a bit at the compliment and smiled, "I'll be sure to remember that, Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned and started to talk with Ayaka about Asuna again. Oh, he how he hoped the get some piece of information to tease her with.

It was later that night when he finally glanced at his watch and noticed how late it was.

"Ehh it's already this late?" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. It was starting to get really late. He couldn't really stay now, could he?, "Thanks for the food and all but I think that it's time for me to leave."

Chizuru smiled as Naruto stood up. "It was nice having you here. You should come more often."

Natsumi nodded her head in agreement, while Ayaka voiced her opinion, "Yeah," she agreed, surprisingly, "You should even bring Negi-sensei with you the next time."

Naruto sweat dropped at the hopeful tone in her voice. It seemed that Negi was really liked by his students, "I'll do that. It was nice being here," Naruto replied with a smile, as he walked towards the door with the others following him.

Putting on his jacket and shoes, the blonde opened the door and bid goodbye to the others before he left and walked towards his own silent room. Honestly, he was glad that he got invited today. He really enjoyed it there. It wasn't uncomfortable. He got to know a few more of his students, and he got free delicious food. Plus it was also better than dining alone. It kind of reminded him of how dinner was with Negi and the others.

XxX

 _'This is all I can do for you.. Give it your best everyone…_ ' Negi thought as he looked at the baka rangers and the library expedition club from the window.

"You're pretty cool aren't you?" Looking at his left, Negi saw Naruto standing there, a cup in his hand.

"Huh?" A confused Negi let out tiredly, as he watched the boy walk towards him.

Naruto just smiled and ruffled his hair before he looked at the girls. He grinned as he remembered what happened in Library Island. His kage bunshins had seen everything and to him that brat was cool. Trying to protect his students, even without his magic. That just earned him some ramen points. The same went for Asuna.

Of course, he already knew that Negi was a good person. He had, after all, helped him with his own little problem. Without expecting anything in return, nonetheless.

Naruto stood there quietly for a few second, before he opened his mouth, "Did you know they were going to kidnap a whole class of girls, just to make sure you could stay here?" he asked with an innocent grin, causing the kid teacher's mouth to fall wide open.

"What?!" he shouted, causing all the girls inside the classroom snap their head towards the two of them. Negi flushed when he noticed the attention, and looked apologetically at them, even bowing, while Naruto innocently held his hands in the air.

Naruto turned to the boy once again, after the girls turned their attention to their exams, "It seems you're dearly loved by you students, chibi-sensei," he whispered to him teasingly, causing the young boy to blush.

Negi tried to ignore the teasing comment and instead focused on the kidnapping thing again, "Naruto-san! That is highly problematic, please tell me you didn't do anything of that sort," Negi whispered back to him in distraught. He was most certainly that the school would not be happy if they heard that his students had kidnapped other students. They'd expel him immediately. Oh, no. After all the trouble they went through.

"Chill, Negi," Naruto calmed him down, putting a hand on his shoulder, when he saw that the boy was ready to start pacing back and forth, "Incho made it pretty clear that we weren't allowed to kidnap anyone, because blah blah blah morals," he shrugged, as he remembered her lecturing everyone _again_ after they talked about operation kidnap the girls from class 2-K (they had decided that they were the best class to kidnap).

Negi sighed in relieve. He had to remember to thank the class president for that.

"So," Naruto drawled as he walked closer to the kid, "how about you tell me about your cool adventure, so I can cry about all the fun I've missed, "Naruto fake pouted at him, as he offered him the cup in his hand‒ "It's your favorite tea," ‒and nudged his head towards the bench in the hall.

Negi sweat dropped at the blonde, "It wasn't really meant to be an adventure…" he told the blonde, but still accepted the cup and followed him to the bench. "But Library Island was great. When we first arrived I was mesmerized with how big it was…" he began, taking a sip of the cup, before continuing.

The little man had told him about how big and beautiful Library Island was. He told him about the different sort of traps, the strange golem, the tests, he told him everything. Or at least, he tried. Halfway through his story, he started to doze off and before he knew it, he had a snoring Negi against his shoulder.

Of course the blonde knew what had happened, but he thought it'd be nice if the kid had some sort of distraction. Same went for him, to be honest. After all, he was quite nervous about the results too. He dearly hoped he hadn't screwed things up himself. He had started to like his life at Mahora. It'd be bummer if he had to leave.

xXx

The day of the results had come and Naruto was standing inside the dean's office together with Nitta-sensei.

"So your classes scored quite nicely," Nitta explained to him, "No big improvements, but also no classes suddenly scoring very low. Of course, there were some students who scored better and some who did a bit worse than before, but averagely seen they scored just as well as the other classes. Which is an accomplishment on it's own, especially for a new teacher. My compliments," Nitta praised him.

"Nice!" Naruto whooped as he heard about the results, Nitta just smiled at him, while old man Konoemon did his weird ho-ho-ho laugh in the background.

"You look surprised," Nitta commented, "I guess you didn't expect this."

"Hell no," Naruto scoffed, before scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, "I thought I was doing pretty good an all, but that turned out to be one big fat lie. Because apparently no one was really listening to me, so I had to change the way I did my lectures," he explained as he let out a big sigh. Finding out that his lectures had sucked had been disheartening. "Negi actually helped me with that," he added.

"Nitta nodded, "Teaching is a learning experience, not only for the students, but also for you as a teacher. For all of us, actually," he told him, before he turned to the dean, "I've said my part, now it is for you to decide, sir."

"I think the results were clear enough," Konoemon cleared his throat, "Uzumaki Naruto-sensei, would you agree to be a teacher for another year?"

"You can count on it, old man!" Naruto grinned as he saluted the man. Nitta-sensei shook his head at his behavior. "So now that that's out the window, you need me for anything else? Or was that it?"

"You can go for now. There will be an official ceremony soon, but that will be it for today," The dean told him "I still need to finish scoring the latecomers from 2-A, so it'd be best if I hurried with that. The total ranking announcement will start soon, after all."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "You're still doing that? Well good luck, old man," Naruto waved goodbye at them as he made his way to the big hall, he had promised he'd meet Negi and the others there because of the ranking announcement. He frowned when he heard that the announcement had already started. Strange.

Scanning through the crowd, he was able to find the others pretty quickly, "Hey, you guys," he greeted them, while the nervous girls only mumbled something in his direction, too preoccupied with the rankings.

"C-come one, you guys, there are still three classes left," Asuna tried to stay positive, "We might still make a chance," she said.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you won't," Naruto deadpanned.

"Naruto, you piece of shit," Asuna growled, insulted at the small amount of faith he had in them.

"What?" Naruto shrugged, "The old man is stilling scoring your tests, so you it'd be kind of impossible for you guys to be rated," he told them, making them all turn to him.

"WHAT!"

He rubbed his ears. Did they have to shout? "Yeah, I'm not even sure why they bothered to start with the ranking," he shrugged again, while the others looked immensely relieved, not caring that their class was ranked last. "Now the old man has to do it over once he's here."

"You hear that, Negi-kun," Konoka smiled at him, as Negi breathed out in relieve, "We might still make a chance."

"We might even be ranked #1,"Makie cheered, as she clapped her hands together.

Negi could only hope. Considering the amount of points they already had, the missing points could put them very high. Maybe even first. Honestly, he'd be happy as long as they didn't rank last again.

Surely enough, the dean had arrived and explained the situation. The ranking was done over, and this time it was not only less stressful, but it also went a lot faster for 2-A. After all, they got the joyous news that they had somehow ranked #1. The group jumped in joy, hugging the small teacher, celebrating their victory.

A bit off the side stood both Naruto and Asuna.

"Well we somehow did it," Asuna smiled, as she watched the joyful look on Negi's face as he was being hugged by the other members of the Baka-rangers and Library Expedition Club, "And we didn't even need the stupid book. Who knew?"

"You guys worked hard," he said, holding out his hand, which she gladly high fived. "I'm proud of my little students," he teased. "It makes me so emotional," he said as he wiped away a fake tear, while his voice fake cracked, causing Asuna to roll her eyes at him. He grinned back at her, "Guess we'll all be here for the next school year. Even I'm allowed to stay," he told her.

Asuna glanced at him in surprise, "What? You also maybe had to leave?"

Naruto looked at her strangely, "Of course? You think they'd let someone stay if they failed?"

"Ugh, why didn't you say so," she groaned.

"Oe, I didn't know you cared," he teased

"I don't," she scoffed, "If I had known that, I wouldn't even have tried to do my best," she teased back, "I'd finally get rid of your ass."

He waggled his finger, "Nu-uh, if I had to leave, you'd miss me," he bragged, a huge grin on his face.

Asuna rolled her eyes again, "Keep telling that to yourself."

Naruto threw an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, "Aww, no worries," he said, as he ruffled her hair, "I'd miss you too~"

"Naruto, you asshole!" she yelled, as she shoved him away and fixed her hair **.** The blonde just kept grinning at her, as the others seemed to be finished celebrating and stepped closer to them, "Everyone ready to go? Let's go," Asuna called out, as they started to exit the hall, "I could really use a good nap, right now."

Naruto hummed. A nap did sound great, indeed, but maybe for another time, "I think I'm going to swing by Setsuna," he thought out loud, making the other blink.

Negi was the first to open his mouth, "I didn't know you knew Sakurazaki-san so well," he commented.

Naruto rubbed his chin, "Oh, yeah well, while you guys were on your super-duper fun adventure," he looked pointedly at them, making them sweat drop, "I coincidentally met Setsuna outside of class, and we hit it off," he explained. Literally. Not that they had to know that, "We're good friends now," he boasted. "A few days ago we even‒" he stopped, noticing the others were also in earshot. Would it be too much if he said they were training together? Maybe. He'd better play it safe, "‒we even‒" he tried to rack his brain to give a normal answer "‒together‒" Come, on brain. The others looked at him weirdly, "‒Uhm‒" he started to sweat, "‒we had a special study session?" he finally flapped out.

"WHAT!" all the girls yelled.

"What?" he let out confused at their reaction, one of the girls even covered Negi's ear.

He wasn't the only one confused, though. Little Negi was also confused. That didn't stop him from trying to join the conversation, neither did the fact that his ears were still covered, "A special study session? That was very kind of you, Naruto-san. I can really respect how you're going out of your way to help other students," he complimented the blonde innocently.

Asuna exploded, "YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION, NARUTO," she raged, as she grabbed him by the collar.

Naruto just pouted at her, "What do you a mean a good explanation, I just didn't want to do it on my own!" he explained himself, "It's boring when I always have to do it on my own. It's more fun when you're joined by someone."

"NARUTO-SENSEI, YOU NEVER HAVE TO DO IT ALONE. JUST KNOCK ON MY DOOR. KNOCK ON MY DOOR," Haruna yelled at him, a wild look on her face as she struggled to get to him, while Yue and Nodoke tried to hold her back.

Naruto blinked, "Huh?"

* * *

 **AN: So, that's chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Pacing of the story is slow, I know. I'm sorry about that, it's just the way it goes.**

 **Concerning the question I get about UQ Holder: I most likely will not add any characters from that story. I haven't really read the story, except for the first few chapters, so I have no idea what's going on. Plus right now I don't want to complicate things by adding more factors to the story. Writing is already kind of hard for me, so trying to explain why X en Y are there and there, might make it even harder for me.**

 **This doesn't mean that it's off the table. Of course I had already a few plans concerning UQ Holder after I read the first few chapters, but those plans were made for in the future.**

 **As always, I wish you guys a very nice day!**


End file.
